Merry Little Christmas
by bechloehuh
Summary: This is a simple Christmas story. A story of how amazing Christmas can be. How it brings people together; like Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale for instance. They meet by chance. A series of events lead them up to the New Year, where Beca finally takes a chance in letting Chloe see past her tough exterior. This isn't a love story. This is simply a story of how miracles can happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Beca Mitchell? Beca Mitchell isn't one for social queues. She isn't one for social anything, actually. People say she's.. alternative. Different. Boring. Cold. She's not like most seventeen-year-olds. She doesn't like to party. She doesn't really drink. She doesn't smoke. She doesn't stay out until late at night. And she doesn't really have many friends. Nope, Beca Mitchell has only two friends. As weird as it may sound, her best friend is her dog. Her five-month-old black Labrador puppy named Oscar. And her other friend? Her other friend is music. That's all that Beca thinks she needs in her life. Just her headphones, her laptop, and her little baby Oscar. She doesn't care about having a boyfriend, or meeting new people. She doesn't care for anything, and not many people seem to understand that.

Sure, Beca is young. Most girl's her age are out partying with their friends, or at least hanging out or going to the cinema with their friends. But not Beca. Beca just likes to stay inside and listen to music, and even make music. She can mix songs, probably better than any DJ out there. She can also play the guitar, after having watched hours of tutorial videos on YouTube. Music was her runaway when her parents divorced. Music still _is_ her runaway.

She hasn't always been like this though. Nope, it wasn't until her father left when she was ten years old, that she became closed-off and shut everybody out. And when I say everybody, I mean everybody. When her dad left her and her mom, she did think that everything would still be okay. He promised that he would see her whenever he could. And she loved it because she got to have two separate Christmases, one at her mom's and one at her dad's. He promised to keep in touch, and he kept his promise. That was until she turned thirteen and he forgot her birthday. He told her that he'd take her wherever she wanted, and she planned and planned all day until she came up with an idea of how to spend her special day with her dad. The day came, and she was waiting in the living room, coat and shoes ready as she waited for him. Waited to tell him what she wanted to do for her birthday. She waited and waited. But he never showed up.

He let her down multiple times after that as well, so he shouldn't have been surprised when she totally ignored him altogether. The memory of her father, the one man who always swore to her that he'd never leave her, walking out on her with no reason whatsoever, had stuck in Beca's head ever since. She never had any friends throughout her struggle, and she doesn't have any siblings. She was all alone. Had nobody to keep her grounded apart from her mom. She didn't want to make friends with anybody else because she knew for a fact that they'd do the exact same. Leave her when the time finally came.

The thing is, she was never good at making friends. In junior school _and_ high school, she got bullied because of her height and the way she dressed. People used to call her "alt girl" and the "emo midget", which surprised her to no end because she never even showed any distinct impression of being an emo. She guessed everybody just presumed she was because she wore black jeans and never any bright colors?

With all the stress from home added on top of the problems at school she figured it would just be easier to not let anybody in. If nobody can get in to see the real Beca Mitchell, then nobody could hurt her, right?

Beca and her mom have just moved to Baton Rouge, Louisiana, from Atlanta, Georgia, because Grace had gotten a new job offer. They move a lot, you see. Grace always tells her that "this time is the last time that we're moving", but Beca knows for a fact that they'll probably end up moving again. That's also another reason she doesn't like to make friends. Because she never sticks around long enough, either that, or eventually she'll end up shutting them out and they'll leave her. Either way, the situation is the same every single time. People leave.

* * *

"Beca sweetie, food is here!"

"Coming!"

The brunette shuts her laptop before taking out her headphones and placing them down on her un-made bed. She sighs at the state that her bedroom is in as she makes her way out of her room. She hears the small sound of Oscar's footsteps tapping behind her, and turns around to see him looking up at her expectantly.

"Don't worry, I'll get you some food." she smirks as she makes her way downstairs. As soon as she's descended the stairs and walked into the kitchen, she sees her mother sitting on a big cardboard box with a tray in her lap. The tray has a burger and some fries on it, and there's another one sat next to her on a smaller cardboard box. She walks over and smirks at the sight. Because they've just moved, they haven't had any time to unpack everything yet, including the furniture and unfortunately, the TV.

She picks up the tray of food, takes a seat next to her mom and just smiles when the woman places a hand on her knee.

"You alright hun?"

"Yup." she answers simply, popping the 'p' as she squeezes the sachet of ketchup on the side of her tray of food. She opens her burger, then puts some fries inside it before putting the bun back on top. Her mother looks at her questioningly, but she doesn't say anything.

"So, what do you think of this new place? It's groovy, right?"

"Oh God, don't say groovy, mom." she smirks, before taking a huge bite of the burger and then picking up the napkin at the side to wipe the ketchup from her mouth.

"But you like it, don't you? I've heard there's lots of kids your age around here."

Beca sighs as she drops a fry on to her plate and stands up with the tray of food in her hands.

"Where are you going?" Grace asks, looking up at her daughter from her spot on her seat with a confused expression on her face.

"My room." is all Beca mumbles, and she's already out of the room before Grace can say anything else.

* * *

"Hey boy!" she gushes as soon as she opens her bedrooms door, smiling brightly as Oscar jumps up at her with his tail wagging excitedly. "Okay calm down, you little weirdo." she laughs.

She walks over to her bed, placing the tray on it before turning around and going to get her laptop from the desk. She picks up the laptop, opening it up and seeing that she left it on her iTunes account. When she turns around, she sees that Oscar has climbed up onto her bed and has already eaten half of her fries.

"Oscar what the hell?" she sighs. "Ugh, you're so.."

The dog looks up at her, baring his killer puppy dog eyes, and she laughs as she shakes her head.

"I can't stay mad at you. I literally can't."

She walks back over to sit on her bed, placing the laptop on her knee as she rests her back on the headboard.

"So what we gonna listen to tonight? A little bit of The Beatles? Something more upbeat?" she smirks as Oscar jumps on her lap, almost making her drop her laptop on the floor. "Dude, I swear if you would have broken this laptop, I would have.. Not fed you for a whole day."

The dog barks, ignoring her as per usual as he nudges the computer screen with his nose. The brunette shakes her head as she sees that he nudged where the Oasis album is on her iTunes account, and she clicks on the album before pressing shuffle.

She takes the headphones out of the jack, having the music loud enough for her and Oscar to hear but not too loud as to annoy her mother. She places the laptop at the side of her on the bed, and lays back on her pillow as Live Forever comes on.

"_**Maybe, I don't really wanna know, how your garden grows. Cause I just wanna fly.**_" she sings along quietly, smiling to herself when Oscar climbs on her stomach and settles down with a yawn. She carries on singing along softly, content with just being here with Oasis and her dog.

A few hours later, at 12:29am, Grace opens the brunette's bedroom door to see her fast asleep on her bed with Oscar curled up beside her. She laughs softly at the sight, walking into the room to shut Beca's laptop to stop the music playing. She places the laptop on her desk, then walks over to the bed to pick up the empty tray that Beca had been using. She looks down at her daughter, smiling intently at the sound of her soft, barely-audible snoring.

"You're one of a kind, kiddo." she whispers before leaning down to place a soft kiss on Beca's forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"So, Beca, what do you want for Christmas?"

Beca's head turns to her right hand side where her mother is scooping a ladle full of tomato and basil pasta onto a plate, and she places both elbows on the table as Grace looks at her. She thinks over for a second, about what she could ask for. She doesn't exactly need a new laptop, her Mac is perfectly fine. She has enough mixing equipment. She has her black Gibson acoustic guitar. She has a decent-sized TV. She has enough clothes. She has basically everything that any ordinary teenage girl would need.

"Dunno." she then mumbles, placing her chin on her hands as her foot starts to unconsciously tap on the ground.

"Well, Christmas in two and a half weeks. Isn't there anything you want or need?" Grace asks, walking over to the table with two plates in her hands. She places a plate of pasta in front of Beca, and then sits down as she reaches over to sprinkle some salt onto her own plate. The two are silent for a few minutes, Beca using her dinner as a distraction. Eventually though, the brunette's mother clears her throat.

"So?" she asks with a small smile.

"I don't know."

"So.. you just want me to guess? You want me to surprise you?" Grace laughs as Beca picks up her napkin and wipes the side of her own mouth.

"Well, I was thinking.. Would it be okay if you gave me money, instead of a present?"

"Well, sure." she smiles, placing a forkful of pasta into her mouth. "You want to go out and buy some new equipment or something?"

"Um, no, not exactly."

"What do you-

"-I wanna give it to charity."

Grace's smile drops, and immediately, Beca thinks that she has maybe gone too far. That she may have said something wrong. But then Grace places her fork down on her plate and sits back in her chair with a hint of a smile on her face, which is always good news.

"What charity?"

"It's um.. called Love is Louder."

"And what does this charity do?"

"Well.." Beca pauses, now placing her own fork down on her plate and resting one elbow on the table. She puts her head in her hand again as she scratches her knee with her other hand. "It's a movement that helps young people with their struggles. It supports anyone who have um.. who have felt misunderstood, or alone. It.. it's helped me a lot."

Grace nods, and Beca swears she sees her eyes start to water before she gives her a full-on cheek-splitting grin.

"That sounds absolutely amazing, Beca."

The brunette smiles shyly, picking her fork up again to eat the rest of her pasta.

* * *

_**The next day..**_

Beca was laughing at a video she was watching on YouTube of her favorite YouTuber; Grace Helbig aka dailygrace. She had been so enthralled in watching all her recent videos, that she didn't even notice she had missed breakfast. Oscar sat on her knee, curled up in a ball as she ran her fingers through his soft, black fur. She glanced at the time, noting that it was 11:46am, and just as she did, she heard her mother shout from downstairs.

"Beca honey, we're going in ten minutes!"

Her face dropped as she pressed the red '**x**' on the computer screen, making the window disappear.

"Going where?!" she yelled back, moving her mouse over to press **shut down**.

"Shopping! For the party we're having tonight!" was all she heard, before she put her head in her hands and sighed loudly.

_Of course_, her mother would be the person who had to host the Christmas party. (Two weeks _before_ Christmas, might she add.) It happens every year. She invites all her friends from work, friends from when she was younger, and they all get drunk and sing on karaoke, or end up doing something equally as stupid and embarrassing. And Beca isn't looking forward to it at all.

_**I wonder if I can get away with staying in my room all night with Oscar.**_ she thinks to herself. **_I'll occasionally go down for food. Food, dog, and a laptop. What else could be better?_**

She stands up off of her swivel chair and makes her way to her closet, opening it up and pulling out a random t-shirt. She really can't be bothered with making an effort just to go to the store. Her clothing choice for today is black skinny jeans, fluffy Christmassy socks - because.. well, they're _so_ fucking comfy - a red and black flannel button-up, and of course, her hair down in it's naturally straight form.

She quickly runs to the bathroom, taking her clothes with her, and get's washed before she changes out of her pajamas. She brushes her teeth, does her usual makeup routine, and then she's ready to go. She runs back into her room quickly, approaching Oscar who has now migrated to the bed.

"I'll be back soon buddy." she says as she strokes him and gives him a kiss on his head. She quickly grabs her phone and money from the night stand, then her leather jacket from where it's hung up behind her door. Putting the jacket on, she walks out of the room before she descends the stairs.

"You ready?" her mom asks her as soon as she's downstairs, and she nods before sitting on the bottom step and putting her converse on.

* * *

"_Mom_, we've been down this aisle three times already. There's nothing else left to buy."

Grace laughs at her daughter's whining as she picks up a bottle of ketchup from one of the shelves.

"Do you know if we have any ketchup at home?" she asks, and Beca rolls her eyes dramatically as she slumps her shoulders.

"Might as well buy it, you've got everything else in the store."

"Oh, don't be such a Bah Humbug."

Beca scoffs once again as she looks up at her mother, still carrying on walking down the aisle. "Mom, that doesn't even make sense."

"What doesn't?"

"Bah Humbug is a phrase. Ebenezer Scrooge is a person. I think you mean, 'don't be such a Scrooge.' _Seriously_, mom." she sighs.

"Oooh, look at you. This is coming from the one who claims she hates movies."

"A Christmas Carol is a book, mom. It was a book before the movie came out."

Grace laughs as they turn to the next aisle, which happens to be the alcohol section. **_Just, great. _**And yet, to make it worse (if that was possible) the one thing that Beca had been dreading since she walked in..

Christmas songs.

"You've got to be kidding me." she sighs, as the beginning notes of Shakin Stevens' _Merry Christmas Everyone_ comes on, loud enough to be heard by everyone in the store. Grace's face seems to light up like a Christmas tree, and automatically, Beca puts her hand on her mother's shoulder. "Mom, don't-"

"**-**_Snow is falling! All around me! Children playing, having fun! It's the season! Love and understanding! MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE!_"

"Ugh, fuck my life." she mutters, speed walking away from her mother who is now laughing at her red cheeks.

"Come on, Scrooge!" she hears Grace yell behind her.

_**Today is gonna be a long day.**_

* * *

**A/N: So first of all, I wanna give a shout out to Kylyn, who left the first review on this story. The review made me smile so much, and I think it was one of the best I've ever gotten. So thank you, Kylyn (cute name by the way, love it) for leaving that and making my day! Although I disagree with the fact that I'm the "best Bechloe writer here" but thank you. So grateful!**

**Another shout out to cxcxcx386. You always leave positive reviews on my stories, almost on every single chapter (keep that up, yeah?) lol but seriously, you're the best. Thank you!**

**I hope you all liked this chapter anyway, and hope you enjoy the rest of the story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

9:30pm comes around, and already, the party is in full swing. It only started two and a half hours ago, but people are already borderline tipsy, and the house is full of middle-aged accountants and teachers and even their little children. In Beca language, it is pure fucking _hell_. She can hear Mariah Carey's _All I want for Christmas is You_ blasting through the speakers downstairs, and is finding it pretty hard to concentrate on the movie she's trying to watch. About a half hour ago, she decided to look on her Netflix and see if there were any good movies on it. She settled on one movie, Warm Bodies, and to say she wasn't particularly enjoying it would be a huge understatement.

She sighs, turning her head away from the TV to see Oscar asleep at the end of her bed. Her hand instantly reaches for the remote and she turns the sound to it's minimum, letting it play in the background as she reaches to get her laptop off of her desk.

"Stupid Christmas songs." she mumbles to herself, turning her laptop on and waiting for it to load up. As she waits though, her stomach rumbles, and only then does she notice that she hasn't had anything to eat since lunch. She laughs to herself, placing her laptop down on her bed as she stands up and walks over to her mirror.

She hasn't changed into anything that one would call 'party material', as she is still wearing her jeans and plaid shirt from earlier today. She contemplates on changing into something nicer, but figures that she looks presentable enough. And frankly, she just can't be bothered changing, and changing causes more laundry, so it's a win-win situation.

She nods to herself and walks to the door, opening it and turning her light off for Oscar before she shuts it and makes her way downstairs. The music get's louder as she walks down, and immediately, she sees people standing in every angle of the house. Every corner. Leaning against the mantelpiece as she walks through the living room. Sitting at the piano with glasses of wine. Some people sitting at the table, and some on the sofa's. Luckily though, because this isn't some University frat party, no couple's are sucking each other's face off. Not right now, anyway.

"Beca!" she hears someone yell, and turns around to see her mother walking towards her with her arms stretched out wide.

"Mom." she smiles politely, and scrunches her face up when her mother hugs her tightly and plants a wet kiss on her cheek. "Stop, get off." she grumbles, pushing her mother's face away from her face.

Grace just laughs though, which is joined by two of Grace's friends, Oliver and Pattie.

"Oh Beca, you've grown so much!" Pattie gushes, placing a hand on her shoulder, and Beca shrugs it off politely.

"That's because I'm not five years old anymore." she mutters sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, what?!" Pattie shouts, not being able to hear her over the music, but Beca just shakes her head and smiles.

"Where have you been all night?" Grace asks, placing her arm around Beca's shoulders, and once again, Beca shrugs it off with a slight grumble.

"Just in my room."

"Where's Oscar?"

"In my room."

"Oh. Chloe wants to see him. Where_ is_ Chloe?" Grace looks around, her head stretched as she tries to look for this 'Chloe' person. Whoever 'Chloe' is..

"Well.. I'm just gonna get some food and then go back to my room." Beca smiles, albeit not so convincingly, at the three adults as she shuffles away awkwardly into the kitchen.

She piles her plate up, not wanting to have to come down downstairs again for a long time. Not until the party is nearly over anyway. She grabs a glass of Coke as well, scoffing when someone asks her why she's not drinking, and then proceeding to ask her if she's pregnant, _because_ she's not drinking. Stupid seniors.

Eventually, she manages to get back upstairs in one piece. The sound of her mom's Michael Buble Christmas CD now a faint noise in the background.

She balances her paper plate on her arm as she holds her glass, using the other hand to open her door. And she immediately notes that the light is turned on which is _not_ how she left it.

Then she sees a flash of red, bright blue eyes, and her heart almost explodes as she drops her food all over the floor.

"FUCK!" She brings a hand up to her chest, breathing deeply as she notices the woman in front of her holding Oscar.

"OH!"

"Holy crap, who are you?!" Beca asks, it sounding more accusatory than she meant, and the redhead's face softened, as if recoiling from the brunette's wrath.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, no." Beca nods, kneeling down to pick her food up off of the floor. Luckily only a few pieces of party food and a slice of pizza had fallen off. "I wasn't expect-expecting you to be in here."

"I'm really sorry, I've been meaning to come up to see Oscar all night but I kept getting sidetracked."

"Right, of course. Um.. who are you again?"

"Oh, I'm Chloe. Chloe Beale. You're.. Beca? Right?" the redhead smiles brightly, still holding Oscar in one arm as she holds the other out to help Beca up from her kneeling position on the floor.

"Yeah." she nods, grabbing Chloe's hand and pulling herself up.

"It's great to meet you. Your mom talks about you all the time at work."

"She does?"

"Yeah. I'm her temp teaching assistant, by the way."

"Right.." Beca nods, moving over to her desk, placing her drink and plate of food on it.

"Yeah, my parents want me to get a permanent job at the school, but I doubt that's gonna happen. They think that me being a teacher will help me learn to love people more than I love animals." she smiles, pursing her lips as she holds Oscar in front of her face and plays with him, as if he's a small baby.

"So you're an animal person?" Beca asks, facing Chloe who is now kissing Oscar on the head as he snuggles into her.

"Oh totes." Chloe nods as she sits down on the bed, and Beca finds herself hypothetically rolling her eyes at how typical Chloe using the word 'totes' is. "You give me a child and I won't have a god damn clue what to do with it. But you give me a puppy? I'll be amused for hours on end. I love them so much, dogs especially."

"Me too. You have a dog?"

"Yeah, she's called Billie. I named her after Billie Jean."

"Seriously?" Beca laughs, and the redhead laughs too.

"Yeah! Don't judge me."

"Oh, no, _no_. I named him after Oscar Isaac." she points at the dog, who's now licking Chloe's face. "I wasn't going to tell you in case you thought I was weird, but now that you've told me that, I guess we're even."

"I guess so." Chloe laughs along with Beca, and the brunette sits down on her bed next to Chloe and reaches out to stroke Oscar.

"I switched your TV off by the way. The zombies were scaring me." she laughs nervously.

"That's okay, it was a stupid movie anyway."

"He's a happy little fella, isn't he?" Chloe giggles as the dog jumps up at her, trying to lick her face.

"He is. He's normally pretty calm with me, but once he meets a new person, I guess he just has to interrogate you until he's satisfied." she carries on stroking him, and eventually he settles down on Chloe's lap, hanging his head at the edge of her thigh. "_And_ I guess he's settled." she smiles.

The redhead laughs lightly, looking to the side so she can look Beca in the eye. The brunette, not being ready for the intimate eye contact while she's sitting so close to this stranger, gasps ever so slightly. Chloe's eyes are so.. _blue_. She finds herself lost in them almost, like she's lost at sea. But she feels.. safe? Which is weird because she hasn't known this person for more than 10 minutes.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asks in a hushed whisper, and Beca nods slowly. She feels the redhead's bare leg against her thigh, and their fingers brush together as they stroke Oscar in the same spot. Then Beca retracts her hand, quickly standing up as she pulls herself out of the small reverie, and the redhead seems to catch on too.

Chloe stands up, placing the dog on the bed gently, and walking towards the door in silence.

"I better get back down there, your mom will be wondering where I am. I told her that-"

"-Yeah." Beca interrupts, scratching the back of her neck as she walks aimlessly around her room.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asks again, and the brunette nods.

"Of course, I'm just.. just looking for Oscar's treats." she lies, and Chloe laughs lightly.

"I think they're um, there." she points to a box on one of the bottom shelves that says '**_Oscar's treats._**' and the brunette sighs at her own stupidness.

"Hey, you know, if you ever wanna meet up with Oscar, I'll bring Billie and we can take them for a walk together? We could be dog-walking buddies." she smiles, opening the door as she keeps her eyes trained on Beca.

"Mhmm, sounds good." Beca nods, smiling as she puts the treat box back and walks back over to her bed.

"Why don't I give you my number, and you can call me whenever you're free?"

_**Which is all the time.**_ Beca thinks to herself. But she just nods, reaching in her pocket for her phone and walking over and handing it to Chloe.

The redhead keys her number in, holding the phone out as she makes what looks to be an excited face and taking a picture of herself. "Caller ID." she winks at Beca, putting in the last of the details before handing her the phone back.

"Perfect." Beca smiles, putting the phone back in her pocket, and she's caught off guard when she feels Chloe's hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be waiting for the call!" is all she says, before she bounces out of the room, and leaves Beca grinning widely in her doorway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Beca paces her bedroom, ignoring Oscar jumping up at her as he tries to get her attention. She holds her phone in her right hand, gripping it in a vice grip. She bites her lip, almost enough to make it bleed, as she feels her heartbeat quicken.

Like a sudden rush of confidence strikes her, she quickly dials the number she's been willing to call for about three hours now. She places the phone next to her ear, bringing her other hand up to her mouth as she bites her nails in apprehension.

**"Hello?"**

All words die in her throat at the sound of the woman's chirpy voice through the speaker. Her eyes dart around the room, trying to find a distraction or.. or _something_.

**"_Helloooo?_ Is anyone there?"**

"Hey, Chloe. It's Beca." she closes her eyes tightly, bringing a fist up to her hair as she grips it nervously.

**"Beca? Hi!"**

"Hi." she grins at the sound of her lovely voice again, not bringing it in herself to chastise herself for being so cheesy. "So.. I know I literally only met you 3 days ago, but you kinda intrigued me, and I really wanna meet Billie Jean." she rushes out, slapping her forehead when she realizes how desperate and stupid that must have sounded.

**"That's fine, Becs."** Chloe laughs, and the brunette finds herself smiling absentmindedly at the little nickname. **"When do you wanna meet?"**

"Um," she panics, running a hand through her hair as she carries on pacing her room. "I don't know, I never thought that far ahead."

**"Okay, how about later today? It's Saturday, and I've got no plans."**

"I can do today. How about 1pm at the park?"

**"Sure, I know where that is."**

"I'll see you at one then."

**"It's a date!"**

The brunette grins a big, bright, cheesy grin, putting her phone in her pocket as she looks down at Oscar. She goes to say something, but then realizes what Chloe actually said at the end of the phone-call.

"Guess who's got a date with Chloe Beale bitches!" she yells, jumping on her bed and disturbing Oscar's sleep. He jumps up at her though, his tail wagging excitedly as he tries to lick her face and she giggles loudly as she strokes him.

* * *

An hour later, she decides that now would be a great time to start getting ready, seeing as it's almost 12pm and she's meeting Chloe at 1pm. She walks over to her wardrobe, spending about twenty minutes picking out some clothes. She settles on dark grey skinny jeans, a red shirt and her leather jacket. She does her usual make-up, and brushes her hair, quickly going over it with her straighteners. As she's putting her combat boots on, she hears the front door open, and her mom shouts up at her from downstairs.

"Hey Beca, give us a hand with the groceries, please!"

She yells back a "yeah, sure" as she finishes tying her laces, and then goes downstairs to help her mother. Oscar follows behind, trotting along on the hardwood floor.

The two put all the groceries away in their designated places in the kitchen, idly talking about nothing as they step around each other.

"Where are you going?" Grace eventually asks, and Beca just shrugs as she pulls a can of Coke out of the fridge and opens it.

"Taking Oscar out for a walk. I'm meeting Chloe."

"Chloe? Chloe Beale?"

"Yeah, we talked at the party and she told me that if I ever wanted to hang out, then to just call her."

Grace gives her a suspicious smirk, but just nods in understanding as Beca walks out of the kitchen.

"Don't be too long!" Grace calls out, but Beca is already out of the door with Oscar on his leash before she can say anything else.

* * *

_**1:06pm**_

Beca jumps as she feels something poke her side, and she turns around to see Chloe standing in front of her, smiling so bright that she can't help but smile back equally as big.

"Sorry I'm late, Billie was sleeping and it took me about 15 minutes to convince her to come out." she laughs nervously, and Beca looks down at the small dog and grins.

"It's okay. Man, she's adorable." she kneels down, and both Billie and Oscar wag their tails as they jump up at her. Oscar then notices Billie for the first time, and starts sniffing her. Beca stands up, and both Chloe and the brunette watch the dogs as they warily sniff each other and walk around in circles.

"I'm thinking.." Chloe pauses, grinning when Oscar licks Billie's nose, and the small white dog takes a few steps back, but then starts to sniff Oscar again. "I'm thinking that they like each other."

"Yeah." Beca laughs.

"So how've you been? I was waiting for your call."

"You were?" Beca asks, her head snapping sideways to look at Chloe, shock evident in her voice.

"Yeah. You seem pretty cool." Chloe smiles as she bumps Beca's shoulder with her own, looking down at her feet as they absentmindedly start to walk down the sidewalk. Beca smiles a small smile, albeit wondering why Chloe would think that about her.

"So, you looking forward to Christmas?" the redhead asks, watching as Billie and Oscar walk beside each other on their leashes as they slowly walk down the pathway.

"Um, I guess so, yeah."

"You don't sound so sure about that."

Beca sighs, feeling the coldness in the air on her cheeks and her hands. "I guess um.. Christmas just isn't the same without both parents."

"Right," Chloe nods, and the redhead senses the brunette's discomfort, so she changes the subject to something different. "Everything seems to go wrong at Christmastime. I remember a few years back, the door fell off of the oven." the redhead laughs at the memory. "My mom and Aunt had to take it in turns to hold the door against the oven while the Turkey was cooking."

"Yeah? Christmas two thousand and seven: My mom decided that she could do all the Christmas shopping on Christmas Eve. We couldn't even find a parking space, and when we did find one, there were literally like, nothing left in the store. Which resulted in eating salad on Christmas Day."

"Seriously?" Chloe laughs, bringing a hand up to adjust her hat as a soft wind blows across them.

"Yup."

"3 years ago. My boyfriend decided to come have Christmas with my family." Beca finds herself frowning, for some odd reason, at the thought of Chloe with a boyfriend, but carries on listening despite herself. "Long story short, my boyfriend is now my brother-in-law."

"_What?_"

"Yup. He 'fell in love' with my sister, and he ended up kissing her on New Year's Eve. They've been together ever since. He proposed last New Year's Eve."

"Seriously?"

"Uh-huh."

"Wow, that's just.." she trails off, not knowing what exactly to say. She tries to think of something to say that could 1-up Chloe, but nope. She's got nothing. "I guess we know who wins for officially the _worst_ Christmas ever." she laughs nervously, and Chloe joins her.

The two carry on talking as they walk through the park, and before they know it, it's 6pm and starting to get dark.

"So I should get going." Chloe says, a hint of regret in her voice. "Ugh, it's odd, I don't wanna leave."

"Yeah, me neither." Beca says nervously, suddenly finding her feet interesting.

"We should.." Chloe pauses, hugging her body tighter with one arm as she tries to keep herself warm. "Do this again.. sometime?"

"Sure." Beca nods, slowly backing up away from the redhead.

"I'll see you later then."

"Bye." she smiles, both of them finally turning around and walking their separate ways.

Chloe turns around once more, to see Beca already looking her with a sheepish grin as they walk further and further away from each other.

* * *

**A/N: TRIPLE update?! I mean you're welcome, guys. There's quite a lot of people viewing, favoriting and following this fic but I've not got many reviews so far? Hm, that just doesn't add up.. But I have an offer to propose. With every five reviews I get, I'll update. Is that fair? That sounds pretty fair to me. I wanna know what everyone thinks of this so far, because for once, I'm not doing an angsty fic! Hope you liked this chapter. Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**_A week later.._**

"So, because it's only a week and two days until Christmas, I was thinking we could start planning-"

"-Sorry, mom. We'll talk later, I gotta go."

"Wait!" Grace shouts as she stands up from her spot at the dining table. "Where are you going?"

Beca turns around with a sigh. "To meet Chloe."

"Aren't you taking Oscar?"

"Um, no, we're not.. We decided to do something else today. I mean, we've been walking the dogs every day and we thought it'd be nice to do something else."

"Okay." the woman nods, folding her arms across her chest. "And what time will you be back?"

The brunette rolls her eyes, adjusting the strap on her backpack. "I don't know, I'll call you."

"Um, less of the attitude, Mitchell." her mother warns, and she sighs as she turns around and heads to the door.

"I'll see you later."

"Be safe!"

* * *

Beca looks at her watch to see that it's 2:21pm. After texting Chloe earlier, asking her where they should meet, she followed the orders of "at Starbucks. 2:30." So she looks around as she waits outside Starbucks, zipping her coat up as she feels the cold air hit her. She looks at her watch again, seeing that it's 2:26pm.

Then a flash of red catches her eye, and she turns her head to see Chloe walking towards her with a bright smile on her face, as always. She's wearing an admittedly cute red beanie, along with a long brown winter coat, blue jeans and black boots. Her cheeks are a rosy red colour from the cold air outside, and she's hugging herself as she tries to keep warm.

"Jeez, it's cold!" she says as soon as she approaches Beca, and the brunette nods in agreement. "Sorry I'm late again-"

"-No, no you're not late. I'm early."

"Right." she giggles, and the brunette smiles at the sound.

Chloe looks into Starbucks, and sees that there's a free table in the corner. "You wanna grab a coffee before we go anywhere?"

Beca nods, opening the door for Chloe and following behind her, not aware of Chloe blushing at the small gentlemanly action.

Beca and Chloe both approach the counter, where Chloe proceeds to tell the boy behind it what she wants. She settles on a Peppermint Mocha, after a few minutes deciding, and then turns to ask Beca what she wants. Beca quickly settles on a Caramel Brulee Latte, and Chloe pays the boy with a $20 note.

"Wait, did you just-"

"-Don't worry about it." Chloe smiles down at her as she waits for the correct change.

"But, I have money."

"It's fine."

"Are you sure? I mean-"

"-Bec, I insist." she says as she places her gloved hand on top of Beca's which is resting on the counter, and Beca almost wishes that Chloe wasn't wearing gloves, just so she could feel her soft skin against hers. She pushes those thoughts to the back of her head though as Chloe retracts her hand slowly.

They wait patiently for their drinks, surprisingly in a comfortable silence, and once they've got them, they walk to the table in the corner. Once they're sat down, they spark up a conversation straight away about what they're doing for Christmas.

"Me and my mom normally open our presents, then cook Christmas dinner together. Sometimes she has friends come over."

"What-no family?" Chloe asks, and Beca just shakes her head. Luckily, again, the redhead doesn't push it.

"So do you know what you're getting for Christmas?"

"Um, I think my mom's giving me money." she simply says, and Chloe nods in understanding.

"We should totes go shopping together!" the redhead grins, and Beca laughs at her excitement as she takes a sip of her drink.

"I'm actually gonna give it away."

"What? The money?"

"Yeah, I'm giving it to charity."

"Wow, Beca.. That's.." she shakes her head in amazement as she stares ahead of her at the small brunette, who is now tapping her fingers nervously on the desk. She reaches over and places her hand to stop Beca's tapping, and this time, she hasn't got any gloves on. So Beca almost gasps at the feeling of Chloe's warm hand atop of hers, but all she can do is just stare at their two hands as Chloe speaks.

"That's really amazing, Beca."

"Thanks." she smiles shyly, finally looking up into the redhead's eyes.

"What charity?"

"Uh, have you heard of Love Is Louder?"

"Yeah." she nods, still looking into Beca's eyes, and the brunette's eyebrows raise.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's an amazing cause. It's helped me a lot."

"Wh-me too." she smiles brightly, and Chloe smiles back at her just as big. The two carry on talking about the cause, Chloe's hand still resting on Beca's until she pulls it away hesitantly to pick her drink up and take a sip. And Beca tries to ignore the empty feeling she got when Chloe removed her hand, but she couldn't.

From there, conversation seems to flow easily for them both, which Beca finds odd because she's never had that before. She's never had someone who she can speak to for hours on end, talking about anything and everything. She's never had someone like Chloe in her life. Someone who can make her laugh without even trying to, but at the same time; make her feel like she's normal. Like she's actually worth something. It feels different to have someone in front of her right now, talking to her. She's so used to either talking to her mother or being alone with Oscar. And she starts to think that maybe, yeah, she could get used to having a friend like Chloe Beale. Because it's turning out to be pretty great.

* * *

After a few hours walking around town, window shopping and gushing over the pretty Christmas lights, the two find themselves standing in the park once again, like so many times this past week, halfway between Chloe's house and Beca's house. They stand opposite each other, Beca nervously scuffing her foot on the ground as Chloe's hands try to keep warm in her own pockets.

"Here's an idea," Chloe says, biting her lip lightly. "There's this ice-skating rink like, a half hour drive away. I was thinking we could go some time, and you could totally teach me how to ice-skate."

Beca laughs, shaking her head in amusement. "Me? Dude, it'll be my first time ice-skating, and I'll probably be about as good as Bambi."

"What, you've never been before?"

"Nope, hence the 'first time.'"

Chloe giggles, swatting her arm playfully. "So is that a no, or-?"

"No, no, no, it sounds great!"

"Awesome. So does the 22nd work for you?"

"Man, another four days until I can see you?" Beca huffs playfully, and Chloe giggles.

"How about tomorrow then?"

"Well I was kidding, but that sounds cool."

"Well, okay. Cool." Chloe smiles.

They both giggle nervously as they look at each other, and Chloe can't help but think how cute Beca looks, with her rosy red cheeks as she shivers when a gust of wind blows over them.

"Right, so I'll pick you up at around 4pm." she asks, rather than says, and Beca nods. "See you tomorrow, then."

"Can't wait." she smiles, and she's caught off guard when Chloe pulls her into a friendly hug. It only lasts a second, and Beca doesn't even have any time to respond before Chloe pulls away with a bright smile.

"Bye, Bec!"

The brunette watches as Chloe walks away, and she can't help but grin at the ghost of Chloe's body hugging her, rubbing her arm up her back before she pulled away with that beautiful, bright smile of hers. She exhales, her eyes lazy as she watches the redhead get smaller and smaller as she walks away.

"Jesus, what is happening to me?" she mutters to herself, and shakes her head before she starts to walk back home.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thought I'd treat you all to one more chapter today seeing as it's Christmas tomorrow and I probably won't be updating. So here you go guys, and thank you all for the great feedback!**

**Merry Christmas!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**_Knock, knock, knock!_**

Grace tears her eyes away from the magazine she is currently reading, and she takes her reading glasses off and places them on the table in front of her. She walks over to the door and looks through the peephole, smiling when she sees it's her assistant. She opens it, and smiles brightly at her.

"Hey, Chloe, sweetie. What brings you here?" she asks as she lets the woman in, and Chloe shivers from standing out in the cold.

"Well I'm supposed to be picking Beca up at four, but I thought I'd come early."

"Oh? Where are you going?" she asks confusedly as the two of them walk through the house into the kitchen.

"I'm taking her ice-skating, didn't she tell you?"

"No, no, she didn't. Ah well, I'll just go get her."

"No wait!" Chloe stops her. "I actually need to ask you something."

"Okay." Grace nods as she walks over to the coffee machine. "Coffee?" she asks, and Chloe nods.

"Milky, two sugars please."

Grace proceeds to make the drinks, and Chloe shrugs her big coat off as she sits down at the table. A few minutes later, Grace joins her at the table and slides her cup of coffee over to her. Chloe grabs it with two hands, sighing in relief as the cup starts to warm her cold hands up.

"So what is it?"

"Well, I wanted to get Beca a present, you know. Because she told me that she's giving her Christmas money to charity so I thought- I want her to be able open something on Christmas day. I just.. don't know what to get her. I mean, I have one idea but I'm not sure if she'll like it or not."

"Chloe, you really don't have to-"

"-No no, I insist."

"Well, what were you thinking of getting her?"

The redhead scratches the back of her head as she keeps her other hand on the warm cup. "Um, well.. there's this dog show on the twenty-seventh. She told me that she loves them, and I thought that it'd be a good idea."

"Chloe, she'll love that!"

"Yeah?"

"Of course, you know how much she loves dogs!"

"Yeah." she giggles. "She always tells me all these cool stuff about dogs, I don't even know where she get's it from."

"Well, let me tell you, she's one smart seventeen year old."

"Oh, I know."

"You do?"

"Well, yeah. She comes out with some pretty smart comments."

"Oh, you mean she's a smart-ass." Grace laughs, winking at the redhead but Chloe just giggles as she shakes her head.

"No, I mean.. she's taught me a lot of cool stuff. When we take Billie and Oscar for walks, she really- she opens up to me and it's.. nice."

"She does?" Grace asks in a shocked tone. "B-Beca doesn't open up to anybody."

"Yeah, she's- she's pretty great."

The two sit in silence for a few minutes, occasionally sipping their drinks before Grace speaks up.

"Chloe, I just want to thank you for being there for her. For being her friend. I mean, she doesn't have any friends and I really appreciate you taking her out places and just-"

"-Grace, it's fine, honestly."

"Is there.. you know-there's nothing going on between you two, right?"

"What? No." she shakes her head. "No _way_, I mean.. She's a great person, and I love being her friend. But that's all. I don't.. I'm straight."

"Right, I know I know. Beca is too, I'm just.. Sometimes I'm convinced that she likes-"

"-Hey." they hear Beca interrupt in a hurried voice, and they turn around to see her rushing towards the kitchen in black jeans and a white tank-top. Chloe watches her as she she rushes around the house, trying to find something, and she doesn't seem to have seen the redhead yet. "Have you seen my blue shirt?" she aims at her mom, and Grace just laughs while saying "no."

The brunette sighs in relief as she rushes over to the radiator, and sees that the shirt she has been looking for has fallen onto the floor next to her converse. She leans over to grab the shirt, and Chloe gulps as the back of the brunette's tank-top rises up, revealing the bottom her pale back. But then she stands up straight again as she turns round, and only then does she notice Chloe sitting at the table with her mother.

"Oh-Chloe? I thought-I thought you weren't coming until four? It's-" she stops as she pulls her phone out of her pocket, and Chloe has to stop herself from staring at Beca's pale, small yet pretty strong looking biceps. "It's only 3:20."

"Yeah, it's my fault, I should've called. But I had time to waste so I thought I'd come early."

"Right. Okay." she nods with a smile, and she then notices that she hasn't put her shirt on yet. She shakes her head as she breaks eye contact with Chloe, and she puts the shirt on and buttons it up.

"So where are you girls going after you've been ice-skating?" Grace asks, ignoring the fact that you can cut the sexual tension between Beca and Chloe with a butter knife. The redhead takes her eyes off of Beca to look at Grace, and she shakes her head with a small shrug.

"Dunno, we'll just go with the flow." Chloe says, and then stands up when she realizes that Beca looks to be ready. "You ready to go?"

"Yup." she nods, making her way to the front door where Chloe and Grace follow. She opens the door and steps outside, then pulls her gloves out of her pocket as she feels the coldness hit them already. She puts them on, turning around to see Chloe just stepping outside.

"You girls have fun." Grace smiles brightly at them as they both make their way down the path towards Chloe's car. They both wave behind them at Grace, and the woman waves one more time before she shuts the door.

"Should've known you'd have a Mini Cooper." Beca grins as Chloe opens the door for her. The two of them get in and put their seat-belts on, and the redhead starts the engine straight away.

"Just be thankful it hasn't got bright pink seat covers." Chloe laughs, and the brunette smiles once again at the sound of Chloe's laugh, something she thinks she'll never get bored of.

The redhead reaches over to turn the radio on, and Beca sighs as the sound of, once again, a overly played Christmas song comes on the radio. It's _Santa Baby_, one of Chloe's favorite Christmas songs, but the redhead notices that Beca doesn't seem to be impressed, so she also feigns annoyance as she switches the radio station over.

_**You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say.**_

"Oh my God, I love this song!"

_**I'm talking loud, not saying much.**_

"You know David Guetta?" Beca asks, and the redhead nods enthusiastically as she carries on driving down the empty road.

"Have I been living under a rock? Yeah! This song is my jam." she reaches over, turning the volume up. "My lady jam" she adds as an after thought, and she pretends not to notice the huge blush creep across Beca's cheeks.

_**I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet.**_

_**You shoot me down, but I get up.**_

_**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose.**_

The redhead's ears perk up but she keeps her eyes on the road ahead of her.

Beside her, Beca is.. singing. Singing _really_ good as well. She nonchalantly turns the volume down a little bit so she can hear Beca's voice. She smiles at her soft alto-voice, and then she joins in with her.

_**Fire away, fire away.**_

_**Ricochet, you take your aim.**_

_**Fire away, fire away.**_

_**You shoot me down, but I won't fall.**_

_**I am titanium.**_

Beca's head turns to look at Chloe, but the redhead still keeps her eyes ahead of her. They both have smiles on their faces as they both sing the song, their voices harmonizing perfectly together. And Beca can't help but think that she's never sang for anybody before, not even her mother.

_**You shoot me down, but I won't fall.**_

_**I am titanium.**_

She stops and turns her head to look out of the window, ignoring the insane butterfly feeling in her stomach as she hears Chloe's soft voice still humming along to the words.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I want to start off by saying, did I ever mention how old Chloe and Beca are in this fic? If not, I do apologize. But Chloe is twenty three, and Beca is seventeen. Just to get that out of the way..**

**Now, I want to thank everyone for the lovely reviews and PM's, and for everyone who follows/favorites/reads this. I actually think it's one my best stories so far? (I don't know. It's the easiest to write, that's for sure.) I'm really busy for a change this holiday (shocking, right?), so the next update might be a few days. It's my birthday on New Year's Eve as well, so I probably won't be writing then. But I'm trying my best for you all! ****Anyway, merry boxing day. What did y'all get for Christmas? I hope you had a good one, and I sure do hope you all ate your body weight in food. **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

They arrive at the outdoor skating-rink at around 5pm, due to Chloe's ever so careful driving skills; which involved doing what felt like only 25mph down the highway, much to Beca's disdain.

Chloe pulls up in the parking lot with an excited grin as she looks around at their surroundings, and Beca can't help but laugh at her excitement. The two get out of the car together, shutting the doors as they look around. After Chloe locks the car, they both wordlessly start walking down the street where all the Christmas lights surround them. Because it's winter, it's starting to get dark already, and they can feel it starting to get colder too.

"You wanna look around for a bit? The rink doesn't open till 6." Chloe says, and Beca nods with a small smile.

"That sounds great."

The two walk beside each other, looking in shop windows where there are stacks of Christmas decor. The air feels insanely festive, and although Beca doesn't particularly care for Christmas, she can't help but love just how great this feels as she walks around with Chloe, their arms occasionally brushing past each other.

They approach a pet store, which has little white Labrador puppies in the window, most of them wearing cute little Christmassy bow-ties and collars. They end up spending about twenty minutes in the store, gushing over all the animals, and playing with them together. Beca even buys Oscar a new collar with little Santa's and a bell on it. Chloe also buys Billie an elf costume, and admits that she loves to dress her dog up, and she thinks Billie also secretly loves it too. (And Beca despises people who dress their dogs up, but for some reason, she finds it adorable on Chloe.)

After that, they walk out of the store to see that it's already dark outside, and it's only 5:36pm. The streets are getting busier with people doing their Christmas shopping, and it's getting harder to walk at a reasonable distance away from each other. But they're not complaining.

They walk through the crowd, their bodies closer than normal, and Beca flinches as she feels Chloe's freezing cold hand grab hers. The two of them don't say anything, instead just enjoying the feeling of their skin touching, even if it's only because if they _don't_ hold hands, they'd probably end up getting lost in the crowd.

"Hey look, cotton candy!" Chloe grins as she sees a small red and white striped cart, with a man handing a stick of cotton candy over to some teenager. "Oh my God, I love cotton candy!"

Chloe's pace speeds up, and she drags Beca by her hand until they're in front of the cart. The redhead bounces up and down as she goes to pull her purse out of her bag, but Beca stops her immediately.

"I got it." she smiles, and then turns to the guy behind the cart. "Two large sticks, please."

The man does his thing, spinning two large sticks of pink cotton candy, and hands them over with a friendly smile. "That'll be four dollars fifty please ma'am."

The brunette gives him the right amount of change and they both thank him, smiling at him as they wish him a Merry Christmas and walk away from the cart together.

"Thank you, Beca." Chloe smiles, staring straight ahead of her as she picks the candy off of the stick and places it in her mouth. And the brunette looks up at her, noticing how the red and gold lights from the Christmas tree in front of them seems to be shining down on the redhead, giving her a glowing effect. Her breath catches in her throat, and Chloe looks down at her with a glint in her eyes.

"You're welcome." the brunette whispers as they slow down to a stop, turning their bodies so that they are facing each other, staring straight into each other's eyes as they both remain silent.

The sound of someone announcing that the ice-rink is now open pulls them out of their reverie, and they both jump slightly as they tear their eyes away from each other.

* * *

"So.. Are you ready for me to make a complete ass out of myself?" Beca laughs, and the redhead giggles with a little shake of her head. "I don't know what you're laughing at, if I go down, you're coming down with me."

"Oh, yeah right!"

"Christ, why did I even bother agreeing to this?" she asks as she takes a step out onto the ice as she grips the bar beside her. Chloe then steps on the ice trying to keep a firm grip on the metal bar as well, and she skates around Beca with ease, as the brunette still stands at the entrance gripping the bar. She laughs nervously as the tries to keep her balance, but people behind her start to get impatient.

"Come on!" someone yells. "If you can't ice-skate then don't get on the ice!"

"Hey, give her a break, it's her first time!" Chloe shouts back at them as she slowly helps Beca move to the side so people can get past. Beca thanks her graciously, not particularly disliking the feeling of Chloe's strong hand holding her arm protectively.

They end up holding hands as they skate around the edges, seen as Beca's face turns terrified every time she so much as _thinks_ she's going to fall. And yeah, this isn't doing anything to help her self-proclaimed 'bad-ass' title, but she's not complaining at the feel of Chloe's hand clamped to hers.

Without saying anything, Chloe slowly maneuvers so she is standing in front of Beca, and she grabs her other hand. Beca, seemingly a bit to shocked and confused at what Chloe is doing, doesn't say anything. She doesn't say anything until she notices that Chloe is pulling her away from the bar, and skating towards the middle of the rink where it seems like it's so much more likely that Beca will fall over.

"Chloe, I don't-"

"-Don't think about it." Chloe says, as she carries on skating backwards. But Beca shakes her head, feeling her legs shake underneath her as she slides along the rock-hard ice. She starts to panic, and Chloe can almost see the pure fear in her eyes, but she just smiles down at her, with the warmest smile she can muster.

"Just concentrate on me." She whispers, and Beca looks up into her eyes. She's not sure what she's expecting to see, but as she stares up at her, all she can see is adoration and trust. She takes a deep breath, trying not to think about the fact that there are _a lot_ of people skating around her, with _extremely_ sharp blades attached to the bottoms of their feet.

(She also tries not to think about the fact that her heart seems to be beating ten times faster as she looks up into the redhead's eyes.)

And it's not until they're actually in the middle of the skating rink, that she _actually_ notices that she's done it. She's made it to the middle. Her very first time skating and she's made it to the middle. She tears her eyes away from Chloe's, and looks down at their joined hands.

She feels like she's in a movie. Some cliche, romantic, Christmas flick. And she thinks that, **_isn't this the part of the movie where the main characters have a cute, totally cliche moment and then kiss? Then fireworks go off and everyone claps for them, and they live happily ever after?_**

Yeah, she thinks that's going to happen. And if she's honest, she wouldn't mind it. But instead, their private moment is interrupted by freezing cold ice spraying them all over, soaking their clothes in the process.

They turn their heads, eyes and mouths open wide at the sudden contact with the cold, and they see a teenage boy skating away towards his friends.

"Asshole!" Beca yells, and Chloe hits her on the arm. She turns her head to see Chloe smiling though.

"Beca, there's children about!" she hisses, trying not to giggle.

"I don't care, he's probably ruined your jacket." she huffed, scowling at the boy.

"You're soaking wet too, you know Bec, not just me."

The brunette looks down at herself, now seeing and feeling just how soaked the ice has made her, and she sighs albeit to dramatically.

"Come on, I think it's time to go home and get warm." Chloe smirks, grabbing onto Beca's hand again as she pulls her slowly along the ice until they're on solid, non-slippy ground.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Beca's soft alto voice sings along to her new Arctic Monkeys and The Killers mash-up as she finishes putting all of Chloe's Christmas presents in a gift-bag. It's 5pm, the day before Christmas eve - a day that Chloe had called Christmas eve eve, which made Beca roll her eyes halfheartedly when she said that, - and Beca has just finished wrapping each of Chloe's separate presents that she had bought her this morning. (Yes, Beca willingly went to the mall to buy Chloe's presents.)

The brunette jumps a little when, as the song finishes, she hears her phone ringing on her desk, the sound of Titanium coming from the speakers. (I mean, with the way they sounded yesterday singing Titanium in Chloe's car, can you blame her if she says it's now her favorite song?)

She picks it up, smiling at Chloe's name and picture flashing on the screen.

"Hey, you." she says, trying to hold in her cheesy grin.

**"So, I know we never said anything about getting each other gifts, but I got you a little something that I think you might like."** Chloe says straight away, and the brunette let's out a soft breath of air at the sound of her beautiful voice. (Of course, it's nothing like it sounds in person, but still.. it never fails to take her breath away.)

"Thank God because I got you something too." she responds.

**"You did?!"**

"Yeah, and I'm warning you ahead of time.. It's.. well, it's like, really cheesy. I know we haven't been friends for that long, but.. I consider you my best friend. Anyway, I saw this idea on Tumblr and I thought it was super cool."

**"Aw, what is it?!"**

"I'm not telling, you're gonna have to wait!" she laughs, sitting down on her bed.

**"How long?"**

"Well, I'm just about to have dinner with my mom. How about in an hour?"

**"Sounds great! Park?"**

"As always."

**"Cool. _Oh_, and Beca?"**

"Yeah?"

The redhead pauses, and Beca's sure that she's gonna faint due to her holding her breath. She pulls the phone back, checking if she's still connected, and she thinks that maybe Chloe has muted her phone or something. But then the redhead speaks up, and Beca can picture the little grin on Chloe's face, even if she can't see her right now.

**"You're my best friend too."**

* * *

An hour and a half later, the two friends were walking up the path which was lit up with Christmas lights hanging from the street lamps. They hadn't given each other the presents yet, and Beca was eager to give Chloe hers. She stopped in her tracks, just next to a bench.

"I wanna give you your present." she says, and the redhead's face lights up as she sits down on the bench, Beca then following her actions. Beca looks down at the floor, keeping a firm grip on the bag of presents in her hand. She seems to contemplate something for a moment, but Chloe just waits patiently for her. Eventually, she hands the bag over to the redhead.

"I'm starting to think this was a pretty lame idea." she smiles nervously, but the redhead accepts it without hesitation.

"Come on, I bet it's great." she says as she reaches in her own bag and pulls out an envelope. The brunette takes it graciously, looking at Chloe cautiously as she starts to open the bag of gifts. She gulps, watching Chloe pull out a small well-wrapped present.

"**_Open when you're going to a party._**" Chloe reads out loud, and she looks at Beca questioningly. The brunette just nods towards the bag though, and Chloe pulls out another slightly larger present.

"**_Open when you're hungry_..** Beca-is this.. did you-"

"-I saw the idea on tumblr, and I thought it'd be pretty awesome. I mean, it's not the best gift but.." she trails off, watching Chloe place the two presents back in the bag as she pulls out another small rectangular one. It reads: "_**Open when you feel like having a movie night.**_"

She goes through the whole bag, reading each one out loud, her smile getting bigger with every one she sees.

- "**_Open when you're thirsty._**"  
- "_**Open when you need a cuddle.**_"  
- "_**Open when you feel sad.**_"  
- "_**Open when you need something new to wear.**_"  
- "_**Open when you feel alone.**_"  
- "_**Open when you need someone to talk to.**_"  
- "_**Open when you're not feeling very well.**_"  
- "_**Open when you miss me.**_"

Eventually, she get's to the bottom of the bag, where there is a white envelope in it.

"_**Open when it's almost the New Year.**_" she reads out loud, and Beca's face blushes as she thinks about what's in the envelope. She wishes she could take it back. Chloe probably thinks it's a stupid idea, anyway. And if she's honest, she's not sure what Chloe will think of that last one. She shakes her head as she looks down at the floor, still grasping the envelope that Chloe had given her tightly in her hand.

"Beca this is.." Chloe pauses, placing her hand on Beca's thigh, and the brunette's head snaps up to look at her. "Beca this is probably the best thing anyone's ever given me."

"Chloe, you don't have to say that just bec-"

"-No, Beca." she interrupts, eyes glazed. "This is.. it's-I just.. I have no words. This is _perfect_. It makes me feel bad that I didn't get you a better present."

The brunette smiles slightly, breaking eye contact to stare dead ahead of her again. She fiddles with the envelope, and once again, the redhead doesn't say anything, or pushes her to open it. She just waits.

Eventually, the brunette looks up at smiles warmly at Chloe as she slowly opens the envelope, being careful not to ruin it, and Chloe is almost on the edge of her seat in anticipation. She pulls out a card, which reads "_For a special someone at Christmas._" and she gets butterflies at the thought of being Chloe's 'special someone.'

She opens it, and her heart almost stops when she notices two tickets inside.

"Is this-" she pauses as she pulls the tickets out so she can read over them. "You got me tickets to a dog show?" she asks, mouth wide open as she looks up at the redhead.

Chloe nods cautiously, and Beca let's out a laugh. "Oh my God, this is perfect! I-I.. I don't.. How did you-? Holy crap, thank you!" she grins, reading over the information on the ticket. It shows that it's on the twenty seventh, and both tickets are front row.

Now of course, tickets to a dog show doesn't sound that great, right? But not to Beca. She doesn't know how Chloe knows, but Beca's been wanting to go to a dog show since she was little. She's always loved animals, everybody knows this. And her father once promised her that he'd take her to one, but he never did. Ever since then, she just hasn't had the money or time to go to one. And now she gets to go to one, with front row seats as well.

She doesn't even realize her eyes are watering, until Chloe's soft, gentle voice floats through her ears.

"Bec, I-are you okay? Isn't.. don't you w-"

"I love it Chloe, thank you." she rushes out, wiping the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Why-why are you crying?"

"Happy tears." she smiles, placing the tickets back in the envelope, careful not to do anything to ruin them.

"Chloe." Beca whispers after a beat of silence, and Chloe looks up at the brunette as she finally removes her hand from Beca's shoulder.

"Yeah?" she responds.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can."

"Why-Why do you, um.. w-why are you doing this? Being my friend, I mean.. I just-why do you _want_ to be my friend?"

Chloe frowns for a second, caught off guard with Beca's question. "Because you're amazing Bec, and you underestimate yourself too much." she smiles gently at her, although Beca doesn't see it because she's still staring dead ahead of her. "You're a great kid, and I'm really glad that I met you."

"But.. aren't you sick of hanging out with me all the time? I mean-"

"-I'm not sick of hanging out with you all the time. Not at all."

"Well.. don't you have other friends you wanna hang out with?"

"What makes you think that you're not my only friend?"

"What-really?!" Beca now looks at her, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape, and the redhead lets out a soft chuckle.

"I'm just like you, Beca. I'm not great at making friends. I too got bullied in high school, for reasons I don't even want to bore you with. I find it hard to trust people but.. but-with you, it's like.. I feel like I've known you all my life, which is probably the cheesiest things I've ever said to someone, but it's true." she smiles. "When I'm with you, I'm not the girl who's weird; the girl who got picked on all the way through high school. When I'm with you, I'm just.. Chloe. And that's never happened with anybody before. I've never had somebody who's made me feel that way. You.. You're the best friend I've ever had."

"I.. I don't-I never.. I'm sorry," she let's out a nervous laugh, shuffling on her seat as Chloe looks down at Oscar and Billie. "Chloe?"

"Yeah, Bec."

She pauses, taking a deep breath as she prepares for what she is about to do. The redhead is looking down at her with waiting eyes, and she sighs as she shuffles closer to her.

Chloe's body stiffens for a split second as she feels Beca's petite body against hers, but she relaxes when she feels Beca's hands on her waist. Everything seems to be going in slow motion, and Chloe's heartbeat seems to quicken as Beca's hands slowly make their way to her back.

And then Beca places her head on Chloe's shoulder as she moves her body fully towards her on the bench, their bodies pressed firm against each other. It takes a second for Chloe to respond, but when she does, it makes the brunette smile so big that she thinks her face is going to split. The redhead's arms wrap around her shoulders, and Beca buries her head further into Chloe's neck.

"Thank you." the brunette whispers, and Chloe feels one single tear slide down her face at the sincerity in the small girl's voice as they both sit, hugging in the middle of the park as the beautiful, bright Christmas lights surround them.

"It was my pleasure." she whispers back, her stomach filled with butterflies at the feel of Beca's warm breath against her neck. And she's completely unaware that Beca's feeling the exact same.


	9. Chapter 9

**Double update for you guys seeing as I won't be updating for a few days. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Hello, this is Beca Mitchell. What can I do for you, ma'am?" Beca put on her most professional voice as she answers the phone, and she can hear Chloe's laugh through the speaker.

**"You are such a dork, did you know that?"**

"What? I am _not._"

**"Really? _That_ on top of framing a photo of yourself for the one to open when I miss you?"**

"_Aw_, you opened that one?" Beca asks in a fake, sweet voice, which makes the redhead laugh again.

**"Yes, I did."**

"I saw you two days ago, Chlo."

**"Yeah, _so_? Am I not allowed to miss my best friend?"**

Beca smiles at the redhead's comment, glad that Chloe isn't here to see her face blush and her huge grin that she is sporting.

"So not that I'm complaining or anything, but is there a reason that you're calling at.." she pulls her phone away from her ear to look at the time, "4pm on Christmas Eve."

**"Well, like I said, I miss you."** Chloe responds, and Beca tries to ignore the tug at her stomach at the redhead's words. **"And I wanna see you."**

"Mhmm, I kinda miss you too."

**"Meet me at the park in ten?"**

"Sure."

**"See you there!"**

* * *

The two were both walking down the sidewalk just minutes away from the park. They decided to take a stroll around town with Oscar and Billie, seeing as they always seem to go to the park. At around 5:20pm, Chloe pointed to a diner that seemed to be open, which was weird to say that it was Christmas eve, because everywhere seemed to shut earlier.

"Hey, you wanna get something to eat? We can take out?" Chloe suggests, and the brunette nods.

"Sure, I'm actually starving."

"You're _always_ starving." Chloe teases, poking Beca in the ribs, and Beca giggles as they both make their way over the empty road. They stop outside, noticing that they have their dogs, and that dogs aren't allowed inside.

"Are you okay to wait outside while I get the food?" Chloe asks, and Beca nods as she pulls out her money from her pocket, holding it out for Chloe to take, but the redhead just shakes her head.

"Don't be silly, I'll buy it. You bought the cotton candy yesterday."

"Yeah, but you bought coffee's the other day." Beca laughs, but Chloe still doesn't take the money.

"I guess you'll just have to owe me again then." she winks, and then opens the door, leaving the brunette outside with Oscar and Billie.

The brunette finds herself looking into the window, watching as Chloe places their order. The redhead is leaning against the counter, dressed in her big, brown winter coat. She can't help but smile at how adorable she looks, and her eyes seem to light up - and her face also blushes, but we'll leave that bit out - as Chloe turns her head and catches her looking at her. She gives her a small smile, and Chloe holds up 1 finger, signalling that she'll only be a minute.

Eventually, the redhead comes out of the diner with a bag of food, and Beca hands Billie's leash back to her.

"What did you get?" she asks as they both start walking down the street.

"Ummm, I got two lattes, one with extra milk, just the way you like it. And waffles!"

"Waffles? At this time of night? On Christmas eve?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Chloe teases, nudging Beca's shoulder with her own as she hands the brunette her latte.

"Nothing, it sounds great." Beca smirks, taking the cup out of Chloe's hand with a gracious smile.

A comfortable silence falls over them as they walk down the street, with the occasional side glance at one another as they take sips of their lattes. Then, just as they reach the end of the street, which is further away from Beca's house than Chloe's, it starts to snow. And the redhead's face lights up as she looks up into the sky to see the snowflakes trickling down on them.

"_Aww_, it's snowing." Chloe says with a huge grin, and Beca sees the glint in her eyes as she looks around them, the snow already setting on the floor.

It seems to get heavier, and it's not until they notice that they're absolutely soaking wet, do they decide now would be a great time to go home. Except the snow is getting heavier, and their squinted eyes are finding it hard to walk anywhere right now.

Beca's startled as she feels someone take her coffee cup out of her hand, but then she feels the familiar touch of Chloe's cold, soft hand entwine with hers, and she calms down.

"Come on, my house is just up here!" Chloe says, Billie's leash wrapped around her wrist as she holds the bag of waffles and coffee, and her other hand drags Beca along behind her, who has Oscar trotting along beside them.

The snow seems to get heavier by the minute, and already it's covering a good two inches of the ground. Beca can hear Chloe giggling as she leads them to her house, and she can't help but join in with her.

By the time they get to Chloe's front door, they're soaking wet, covered in snow, and out of breath from jogging all the way home. The brunette takes the bag of food and Billie's leash off of Chloe while the redhead roots through her bag to find her house keys. She shivers, almost losing feeling in her fingers as she waits for Chloe to open the door.

Finally, Chloe finds them and they both stumble in, slamming the door behind them as they leave the snowstorm outside to calm down.

"Jesus Christ!" the brunette breathes out with a soft laugh, leaning her back against the wall of the very narrow hallway. The redhead too laughs lightly, leaning her shoulder against the wall right next to Beca. A little _too_ close. (Not that Beca is complaining.)

They both breathe heavily, trying to catch their breaths in the dark, unbelievably narrow doorway of Chloe's home - Oscar and Billie long forgotten about (they ran into the house together about five minutes ago) - and it's not until Beca turns her head to look at Chloe, that she notices their close proximity. Their _extremely_ close proximity. And she is absolutely soaking wet and freezing cold from the snow, but she can't help but feel a little warmer with Chloe's body pressed up against hers.

The brunette gulps, this not going unnoticed by Chloe. And although it's dark, Beca can still see Chloe's bright, gleaming eyes, and her breath hitches as she looks into them and she can only just see how dilated they are.

She finds herself slowly - so _painfully_ slowly - leaning closer to the redhead. She can feel Chloe's body heat against her arms, despite them still being covered with snow. And if it wasn't for the fact that she can actually see Chloe's eyes, she wouldn't think she was there. Because the redhead doesn't even seem to be breathing right now.

Chloe's head starts to spin as she sees the small brunette leaning in closer to her. She can almost, _almost_ feel her soft, warm breath against her lips. Almost. She probably would be able to feel it if she just..

If she just..

Leans in..

If she just leans in..

One..

More..

Inch..

_**CRASH!**_

They pull apart quickly, almost giving themselves whiplash in the process and Chloe quickly turns the lights on as Beca rushes through the house, not even knowing where she's going seeing as she hasn't ever been to Chloe's house before. But she just follows the noise, and it takes her to the dining room.

Chloe comes up behind her, ready to see what had happened, and she finds Beca's mouth and eyes wide open.

"Oscar!" Beca yells, and the dog looks up at her like a deer caught in headlights. "Get down, now!"

The dog's face softens and he jumps off of the table that he had just been standing on. His head immediately drops and he looks up at her with an ashamed face.

"Chloe, I'm so sorry." Beca says as she rushes over to the table. A plate that is smashed is scattered all over the floor, and the brunette kneels down to pick up the big pieces.

"It's okay, it was an accident." Chloe says gently, walking over and kneeling down next to Beca as they both tidy the mess up.

Chloe sneakily takes a side-glance to look at Beca, and she can almost hear the clogs turning in the girl's head. Her jaw is clenched, her cheeks red, and her eyebrows are knitted together as if she's thinking about something. She gently places a hand on her shoulder as they both stand up.

"I'll go get you some clean clothes." she gives her a reassuring smile, and the brunette nods, thanking her with a smile of her own.

And as Chloe walks away, she can't help but think about what would had happened had Oscar not smashed the plate off of the table.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I know that this story has been my main priority and I promise that I'll update my other stories as soon as I'm finished with this one. I just want this out of the way first. **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Beca's body jerks up off of the bed as she hears Titanium blasting from somewhere in the room. She looks around the dark room, her mind confused, until she sees a dim light coming from somewhere on the floor. She reaches down to grab what turns out to be her jeans, and pulls her phone out of her pocket.

"Hello?" she answers, nothing but confusion and sleep lacing her voice.

**"Where the hell are you?!"**

"Mom?"

**"Yes, it's your mother. Beca it's almost midnight, you were supposed to be home an hour ago!"**

"Shit." she whispers, looking to the side of her where Chloe is laid on her stomach sleeping softly.

**"Watch your language."** her mother warns, and she sighs as she gets up out of the bed to change out of the clean pajamas that Chloe had lent her. **"Where are you anyway? Are you with Chloe?"**

"Yeah, we were watching a movie and we must have fallen asleep. I swear I didn't mean to stay this late, mom."

**"Will Chloe be able to drive you home?"**

"Um.." she stops, halfway through pulling her jeans back on, as she looks towards the bed that Chloe is occupying. The redhead seems to be sleeping soundly, and she doesn't really want to wake her.

**"Beca?"**

"Yeah?"

**"Well.. will she?"**

"Oh! Um, she's.. well, she's sleeping right now. I don't.." the brunette stops talking as she hears Chloe mumbling something, and she starts to stir. "I'll call you right back."

The brunette hangs up the phone, quickly finishing doing up her jeans. Then she slowly makes her way over to the bed where she then sits on the edge, just next to Chloe. She looks down at her, and the redhead turns over as if she senses that Beca is there.

The brunette finds herself watching Chloe (in a none-stalker kind of way - Well, as much as none-stalker can get.) She watches the way Chloe let's out soft breaths of air. The way her shoulders rise and drop with every breath she takes. The way her closed eyelids look so soft to touch. (She also finds herself thinking how she'd like to kiss them. But immediately chastises herself for thinking about her _friend_ like that.)

"Hey Edward Cullen, stop watching me sleep."

The brunette jumps slightly at her best friend's voice, and her face flushes as she looks away with a nervous laugh.

"Sorry," she says, standing up off of the bed. "You just looked really peaceful, I didn't want to bother you."

"What time is it?" Chloe then asks as she sits up, and Beca pulls her phone out of her pocket just as Chloe reaches over to switch her bedside lamp on.

"It's 11:40."

"No shit? Have we been asleep all this time?"

"Yeah, my mom just called me."

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"Well, it's really late. And it's snowing. I don't want to be a bother. I mean, I c-"

"I don't mind." Chloe smiles as she removes the bed covers off of herself and gets out of bed. She walks over to her closet and pulls out a pair of jeans. And without warning, she pulls down her pajama shorts, making the brunette gasp as she turns around.

"I'll just wait downstairs." Beca manages to rush out as she all but sprints out of the room, leaving Chloe chuckling to herself.

A few minutes later, Chloe comes down, now fully dressed and ready to go. She walks into the living room, to see Beca standing near the fire place with a frame in her hand and a smile on her face.

"You ready to go?" the redhead asks her, and she jumps slightly as she turns around.

"I can't believe you put this picture up." Beca laughs. "I look like such a goof."

"Well, when Beca Mitchell frames a photo of herself, you've gotta make the most of it."

The brunette smirks, placing the photo frame back on the shelf as Chloe picks her car keys up off of the side.

"Oscar! Come on buddy, we gotta go!" Beca shouts, and seconds later the dog comes trotting out of the kitchen with Billie beside him. She picks him up, kissing him on his head and Chloe smiles gently as they both make their way outside, Chloe not forgetting to tell Billie where she is going and how long she will be.

They both get in the car and Beca pulls her phone out of her pocket, sending a quick text to her mom telling her that she's on her way home.

* * *

At 12:08, Chloe pulls up outside Beca's house. They both stay silent for a minute, Beca gently stroking Oscar's fur, and Chloe fiddling with the hem of her shirt as she looks outside at the snow covering the street.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Beca asks quietly as she looks over at the redhead, but Chloe gives her what seems to be an apologetic look.

"I'm visiting my grandparents," she says, and Beca nods in understanding. "I'm actually gonna be out of town for a couple of days."

"You're not coming to the dog show with me?"

"You want me to come?"

"Are you kidding? Chloe-"

"-I mean, just because I bought you them doesn't mean you have to invite me."

The brunette laughs lightly. "You're my best friend, why wouldn't I invite you?"

"I don't know," she shrugs. "Don't you want to go with your mom?"

"No, I wanna go with you." (She contemplates on telling her "I'd go anywhere with you." but she refrains. Only just.)

"Well, I'm back on the twenty seventh."

"That's the day of the show. The show is at 2pm."

"I know. I promise I'll try my best to get home early so we can go together, okay?"

"It's fine, if you-"

"-I _promise._" she interrupts, and the brunette turns her head to look at her best friend, and she can tell by the look in Chloe's eyes that she means it.

"Okay, well.."

Silence falls over them, and Chloe just let's out a breath of air as she leans over the middle of the car to hug Beca, taking the brunette off guard.

"Thank you." Beca whispers as she wraps one arm around the redhead's shoulders, her other arm holding Oscar, and Chloe's head buries in the dip of her neck. The hug lasts longer than expected, and Beca's pretty sure that she could stay this way forever. Actually scrap that, she's not _pretty_ sure. She's never been more sure of anything in her whole life.

The feeling of Chloe's arms embracing her, the smell of her hair; her coconut shampoo as she breathes it in, her soft, warm breath against her skin, the butterflies she gets when she feels Chloe's lips against her collarbone. Yeah, she's one hundred percent certain that she could stay this way forever.

But like all good things, the hug ends, and as Beca pulls away she's sure she hears Chloe sigh disappointingly. They give each other a small smile, and Beca just wants to take Chloe in her arms again because _man_, it's the best feeling in the world.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Chloe smiles, and Beca nods her head.

"Sure. See you later."

"Bye."

The brunette gets out of the car, hugging Oscar closer to her body as she feels the cold hit her.

"Hey Bec!" Chloe shouts from the car as she winds the window down, and Beca turns around.

"Have a good Christmas." she says, and the brunette gives her a bright smile.

"You too, Chlo."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Hey Bec, can you hand me the knife." Grace says as she pulls the turkey out of the oven, being careful not to drop it due to it's size. The brunette does as she's told, opening the drawer and getting the biggest knife out with one hand as she holds her phone in the other hand, looking down at it with a secretive smile.

"Okay, what is that smile about? You've smiled more times this morning than you have in your whole life."

The brunette looks up from her phone to see her mom stood giving her a suspicious grin. She just shakes her head though, handing her the knife.

"You're texting Chloe, aren't you?"

"Well duh." she responds nonchalantly. "Who else would I be texting?"

Grace smirks as she turns around to start cutting the Turkey. She watches out of the corner of her eye as Beca starts to set the table, and once again, the brunette takes her phone out of her pocket. This time, Beca let's out a soft laugh as she texts Chloe back, and Grace turns around once more.

"Okay, spill it."

"What?"

"Don't give me that. What's going on with you two?"

Beca looks taken aback as she puts her phone down on the table. "Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"No, we're friends."

"Beca-"

"-Mom." she warns, giving her a look as if to tell her to stop talking about it, and Grace nods with a smirk.

"_Okay_, I'll drop it."

* * *

A few hours after dinner at 6pm, Beca is sat cross legged on the chair in the living room, her eyes droopy and bored as she watches a a movie with her mom laid on the other sofa. Her phone is sat on the chair arm on silent, and she turns her head just in time to see it light up with Chloe's name and picture. Immediately, she grabs it off of the sofa and stands up so she can go to her room, trying to hide the smile.

"Hey."

**"MERRY CHRISTMAS BECA!"** She pulls the phone away from her ear, laughing loudly and she hears Chloe's loud giggling from the speaker.

"Jeez, Beale, no need to deafen me." she smirks, and her stomach does flips as she hears Chloe's little giggle again.

**"Whatcha doing?"**

"Well, me and mom were watching The Wizard of Oz, and you just saved me from dying of boredom, so thanks for that."

She redhead giggles, **"you're welcome, I guess."**

"What are you up to?"

**"Nothing really, I was just thinking about you."** Beca's face flushes and she lets out a soft, nervous laugh. **"How has your day been?"**

"It's been pretty good. Mom bought me some new CD's and the whole FRIENDS box set. Just for me to have something to open."

**"Ooh, we are so having a FRIENDS marathon when I'm back! What CD's did you get?"**

"Um.." she pauses as she walks over to the desk to pick up the six CD's. "Bastille, Vampire Weekend, London Grammar, Kate Melua, Clem Snide, and The Killers."

**"I _love_ Kate Melua and Clem Snide!"**

"You have good taste, Beale." she smirks, placing the CD's back on the desk. "So what did you get?"

**"Just little bits of stuff. Bath sets, perfume, clothes."**

"Sounds cool." Beca smiles, sitting down on her bed as Oscar comes trotting in her room. He jumps up on the bed and she starts to stroke him as he snuggles into her.

**"I miss you."** Chloe says out of the blue, and Beca's breath catches in her throat at the sincerity in Chloe's voice. She closes her eyes as she breathes out a sigh.

"I miss you too."

**"I'm going to a party tonight and I opened the gift you got me that says to open when I'm going to a party."**

"You did? Did you like it?"

**"It's beautiful Bec."**

The brunette had been in Forever 21, when she had noticed a blue lace dress that goes down to your thighs, and she thought of Chloe straight away when she saw it. She just couldn't stop herself because she knew the redhead would love it.

"I'm glad you like it."

**"I _love_ it. I love-I love _you._"**

The brunette's breath catches in her throat once again at the redhead's words, even though she's sure that Chloe means it in a friendly way. Of course she means it in a friendly way. But that doesn't stop Beca from smiling brighter than she's ever smiled.

**_She loves you as a friend_**, she reminds herself and she feels her cheeks burn up as she thinks about what she just said.

"I love you too."

A beat of silence falls over them as they just sit, listening to each other's soft breathing over the phone. And it's not until Chloe clears her throat, that Beca remembers something.

"Hey, I uh.. I want you to listen to a song."

**"Yeah? What song?"**

"It's uh.. Wake Me Up by Ed Sheeran. Have you heard of it?"

**"I-no. No, I don't think I have."**

"Oh. Well uh, I just heard it this morning and it reminded me of you. I-actually, I think you should listen to his whole album."

**"I'll listen to it later. I actually gotta go now because my sister has just arrived. Wish me luck."**

"Okay," she laughs, remembering that Chloe's not particularly a big fan of her sister. "I'll talk to you later."

**"Bye, Bec."**

* * *

Chloe collapses down on her bed, tired out from the party. Contrary to popular belief, Chloe Beale isn't exactly a party girl. She'd much rather stay in and read a book or watch a movie, and she guesses that's why her and Beca clicked so well. They're so similar.

She finds herself thinking about the small brunette. About how much things have changed since she met her. She's never met anybody like Beca before. She's never met anybody who understands her like Beca does.

She stands up off of her bed and walks over to her closet, pulling out the gift bag that Beca had given her with her gifts in. She pulls out the envelope that reads "_**open when it's almost the new year**_" in Beca's adorable handwriting. (And yes, she's never considered handwriting adorable - not until she met Beca.)

She contemplates on opening it, but refrains hesitantly. Instead, she pulls out the slightly large gift labelled "_**open when you need a cuddle.**_"

She opens it quickly, letting out a quiet "oh my Gosh, this is adorable" when she sees that it's a blue bear. And then she stands up and hugs it, as tight as she can, and it's only when she hugs it does she notice that it smells like Beca. She pulls it away from her, turning it over to see that it has a note taped to the back of it.

_**If you've opened this, it means you need a cuddle. And I'm probably not there. So here's a blue bear (my favorite color) that smells like me. Yeah, this might be weird, but it was the best I could do. Just imagine it's me. - Beca x**_

She smiles, feeling a swarm of butterflies in her stomach as she sits on her bed and hugs the bear again. And then she remembers. The song that Beca had told her to listen to earlier. She quickly pulls her phone out, clicking on the YouTube icon and typing in the name of the song.

She places the phone on her bedside table as she sits with her back against the headboard, pulling her knees up as she hugs the bear with a smile. And then the beginning notes of the song starts.

_**I should ink my skin with your name  
And take my passport out again, and just replace it  
See I could do without a tan, on my left hand,  
Where my fourth finger meets my knuckle  
And I should run you a hot bath  
And fill it up with bubbles**_

Chloe smiles as she listens to the words, thinking about the small brunette. How well some of the lyrics fit. How Beca has quite a lot of tattoo's for a seventeen year old, and she wouldn't be surprised if she got someones name tattooed on her body. How she remembers that Beca once ran her a hot bubble bath when they went back to Beca's house after they went ice-skating, and it was probably the most perfect bath she's ever had.

**_'Cause maybe you're loveable  
And maybe you're my snowflake  
And your eyes turn from green to gray  
In the winter I'll hold you in a cold place  
And you should never cut your hair  
'Cause I love the way you flick it off your shoulder_**

She shuts her eyes and she can feel herself relaxing as she listens to the sound of Ed's soothing voice, along with the strumming of his guitar. And if she tries hard enough, she can see Beca's face behind her eye lids. Beca's pale, smooth porcelain skin, and her pink, thin lips. Her dark blue, make-up covered eyes which always seem to light up when she speaks to her. The way she stands, with one arm across her midsection as it holds onto her other elbow. Her soft hands which always feel so smooth and cold against Chloe's skin.

_**And would you ever feel guilty if you did the same to me?  
Could you make me a cup of tea to open my eyes in the right way?  
And I know you love Shrek  
'Cause we've watched it 12 times  
But maybe you're hoping for a fairy tale too**_

A big smile forms on Chloe's face as she listens to the song, noticing that she does in fact love Shrek. _**That's probably why Beca thought of me when she heard it**_, she thinks to herself. Unaware that the reason that Beca told her to listen to this song had nothing to do with that.

She sees Beca behind her eyelids again, and she smiles brightly while she simultaneously watches the fictional scenario that is forming in front of her eyes.

Beca is laughing at something Chloe just said. They're holding hands as they face each other in a small unknown diner. Beca's thumb strokes Chloe's hand soothingly, and if the redhead tries hard enough, she can feel their skin touching. The sun is shining outside, and even though all Chloe can hear is the song playing in the background, she can still sense the sound of Beca's beautiful laugh. Her beautiful voice, talking about everything and anything.

And then Beca leans over the table, moving her hand to the back of Chloe's head as she pulls her in for a soft kiss, and Chloe's sure that she's never been as surprised as she has right now.

_**And you will never know  
Just how beautiful you are to me  
But maybe I'm just in love  
When you wake me up**_

She pauses the song, feeling her heartbeat speed up as she thinks about her little daydream she just had. And although it didn't actually happen, she can still faintly feel Beca's lips against her own.

Of course, Chloe is clear on her sexuality. She thinks that whoever you fall in love with, you should be able to be with them. Love is love, no matter what age or gender. She's just never felt this strongly about a girl before. Never mind a girl who is six years younger than her. And yeah, to other people, that sounds like maybe a bit too much of an age difference. But Chloe can't help it. She's pretty sure she's falling for her best friend.

And she's.. she's kinda okay with that.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This is what insomnia does to me. Update number 3 in less than 24 hours. I mean you're _welcome._**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

She checks her watch for what seems like the hundredth time that day. She let's out yet another sigh, and her mother watches her from the doorway of the kitchen. She gives her a sympathetic look, watching as she holds her head in her hands and taps her feet on the ground impatiently. She has her coat and boots on, her signature backpack on her back as she waits. Waits and waits. It's as if she's watching young Beca again. The Beca that waited for her dad for hours, until she gave up, and he didn't come.

She just hopes to God that Chloe doesn't do the same.

Another few minutes pass, and Beca's ready to give up. It's not until she hears a frantic knock at the door, that she shoots up and runs to it without even watching where she's going. (She almost knocks over a vase in the process.)

The door swings open, and she lets out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. There Chloe stands, with her rosy red cheeks and her bright blue apologetic eyes staring straight at her.

"I'm _so_ sorry I'm late, there was a shit tonne of traffic because of the roads. The snow is like, really deep. Then I almost got pull-"

"-You came." she interrupts with a shaky voice, staring straight into her eyes as she takes a step forward, and Chloe just shakes her head with a confused expression on her face.

"Of course I came. I promised, didn't I?"

The brunette doesn't say anything, instead she just pulls the redhead in to a bone-crushing hug, and breathes out a sigh as she buries her head into the dip of her neck.

"Man, I missed you." she whispers, and Chloe can't help but swoon over how precious and vulnerable the brunette is acting right now.

"I missed you too. But Bec, we gotta go."

"Right, sorry." Beca laughs nervously, pulling back from the hug, ignoring the shiver she got at the ghost of Chloe's touch against her body. She shakes her head, wondering why the hell she's acting like such a pansy, as she steps fully out of the house.

Grace appears at the doorway with a bright smile on her face.

"Have fun, guys." she says, crossing her arms across her chest as the cold hits her. Oscar appears beside her, wagging his tail at the sight of Chloe, but Grace holds him back.

"See you later mom, I'll text you when we're on our way back!"

"Bye Grace!"

* * *

"So what's your favorite Clem Snide song?"

"Huh?"

"You said you love Clem Snide. What's your favorite song?"

"Oh. " the redhead thinks for a moment as she switches the indicators on the car so she can turn left into the parking lot. "Either _Something Beautiful_ or _With All My Heart._"

Beca nods with a small smile. They're her favorite songs too. Chloe looks at her with a small smile for a split second as she pulls up into a parking space.

"I wouldn't peg you as a Clem Snide fan anyway." Chloe says, switching the car engine off. "I thought you'd like DJ and dance kinda music."

"Oh, I do. I just only like that stuff when I'm mixing music." she answers as they both open the door to get out of the car. "I like a lot of Indie and alternate stuff though, when I'm not mixing."

Chloe nods as she walks around the car so she's standing next to Beca. The two make their way inside, pointing out the cutest dogs together on their way, looking forward to seeing the show together.

* * *

A few hours later, Beca and Chloe both walk out of the building hand-in-hand, huge grins on their faces as they recall the events of what had happened that day. They talk about everything, all the way home. About the different breeds of dogs that had been competing in the show. About all the funny stuff that some of the dogs did wrong. About the awkward moments. About the food that they bought at the intervals. Everything.

In fact, it's not until they pull up outside Beca's house at 8pm after stopping for coffee, they notice that they've been talking _none stop_.

"You want to come in?" Beca asks, not wanting to say goodbye yet. But once again, Chloe looks at her with an apologetic look.

"I better not. I mean, it's getting late and I'm super tired." she looks at the clock in the car that reads 9:13pm.

"That's fine." Beca says with a smile, and she leans over the center of the car to hug Chloe.

Once again, Chloe's head buries in where her neck meets her shoulder, and both of her arms encircle Beca's waist. This time though, because Beca doesn't have Oscar on one of her arms, she puts both arms around Chloe's shoulders, and it's as if they're glued together. Because they hug for even longer this time.

Beca brings her hand up to stroke through Chloe's hair, and she can't help but think about how intimate this feels. She can't help but think that she doesn't want to let go. Ever.

Before she even knows what she's doing, she slowly pulls back slightly and turns her head, making her lips rest on Chloe's temple.

And then she kisses the soft, warm spot there, and she closes her eyes as she feels Chloe's arms tighten around her waist.

The two of them pull away ever so slowly, and Chloe is the first one to break eye contact. She turns the engine on, and looks straight ahead of her, not being able to stop the tiny smile forming on her face.

"Thank you for today." Beca whispers, turning her body so she can open the car door, and Chloe turns her head to the side to give her a smile.

"It's no problem. I had a lot of fun." the redhead says.

Beca nods once more, stepping out of the car into the freezing cold snow, and once again, Chloe winds the window down.

"I'll call you tomorrow!" she grins, and Beca nods with a smile and a wave. She then watches Chloe drive away, then turns around to walk up the footpath into the house.

She shuts the door behind her while she takes her boots off, greeting Oscar as he starts to jump up at her, his tail wagging excitedly. After taking her coat off and hanging it on the coat peg, she walks into the living room where her mom is sat on the chair watching X Factor, and she sighs as she collapses onto the sofa.

"You alright?"Grace asks with a hint of worry lacing her voice, but Beca just huffs and shakes her head. "Sweetie, what's wrong? Did you and Chloe fall out?"

She finds herself thinking about the redhead. About how much fun she's had over these past few weeks. About how it was Chloe who actually pulled her out of her shell. It was Chloe who loosened her up, and made her see past the cynical darkness. And although she's sure that Chloe would be laughing at her for being so deep and cheesy, she doesn't really care. She doesn't care if Chloe has made her that way, because if she's honest, she wouldn't have it any other way.

She takes a deep breath, and Grace gets herself ready to go get the ice cream and put on their favorite movie, like they always do when either of them are upset. But what comes out of Beca's mouth, makes her almost choke on air, and she gives the brunette the biggest smile she can muster.

"I think I'm in love."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Chloe wakes up to the bright sunlight shining onto her face through the window. She groans quietly as she turns over in bed, opening her eyes slightly to look at the clock. She huffs out a breath of air when she see's that it's 12:26pm. She figures that she's had a decent amount of sleep, so she sits up and rubs her eyes with a yawn.

She reaches for her phone that's resting on her bedside table, and unlocks it to see that she has a missed call and a text from Beca from 11:32am.

**Tried calling you but I bet your lazy ass is still asleep. I was wondering if you wanted to come round today. Mom's going shopping for New Years Dinner and I need someone to keep me company. Pleeeeease x**

She smiles at the text, thinking for a moment before she replies.

**Sorry, I just woke up. Is it still okay if I come over?x**

The reply comes a few minutes later.

**Huh. Like I said; lazy ass ;) Sure, and hurry. I'm so bored man x**

She smiles once again, quickly jumping out of bed to shower and get ready.

* * *

Beca jumps off of the sofa with a grin as she hears a knock on the door. (And yes, she's even recognized the redheads knock now.) She opens the door to reveal Chloe dressed in a red plaid coat, blue denim jeans and black ankle boots. She takes a second to look at her, and she swears she's never seen anyone as beautiful as the redhead. Her eyes sparkle, this not going unnoticed by Chloe.

"Hey, come in." Beca says, and Chloe greets her with a hug.

And it could be the fact that Chloe is freezing cold from the snow outside, but Beca get's a shiver as she feels the redhead's body press up against hers.

"So I opened another one of your gifts." Chloe says as she pulls away. "I actually opened two."

"Two in one day?" the brunette smirks.

"Yeah," she laughs as she takes her coat off and hangs it up on the peg, and as soon as Beca sees what she's wearing underneath, she knows immediately which one she opened. For the one to**_"open when you need something new to wear_**", Beca thought it'd be a good idea to buy Chloe a plaid shirt, similar to one of hers. She remembers Chloe once telling her that she likes her different types of shirts, but then proceeding to say that she doesn't think that they'd suit herself. So when Beca saw a pink plaid shirt when she went to the mall, she couldn't help but buy it for the redhead. It had Chloe written all over it.

"You like it?" the brunette asks, and Chloe's face lights up.

"Of course, I love it! And it actually suits me." she grins, holding her arms out and turning around as she shows Beca what she looks like in it. And the brunette speaks without even thinking.

"You look beautiful in it."

Both of them blush at the comment, Chloe brushing it off with a shy "thanks", but Beca's cheeks stay flushed as she turns around and walks into the kitchen. Her feet shuffle against the floor as she shakes her head at herself.

She walks to the fridge and pulls out two cans of Coke, turning around to walk back into the room to give one to Chloe. But as she turns around, the redhead is right in front of her, and she almost drops the drinks on the floor.

"This is the other gift I opened." Chloe says as she places a box on the counter. The brunette looks at it, noticing that it's the 'bake-your-own-gingerbread-men' set that she bought for the "**_open when you're hungry_**" gift.

She smiles, looking at Chloe who seems to have an excited look on her face, and she knows exactly what she's going to say.

"Can we make them?" she asks with sparkling eyes. "Pleeeeease?"

"I guess." the brunette says halfheartedly rolling her eyes, and Chloe jumps up and down as she claps her hand like a little child.

And the brunette can't help but swoon over it.

* * *

An hour later, after baking the ginger bread men had resulted in a flour fight, the two were cleaning up the kitchen. Beca was washing the dishes, and Chloe was trying to clean all of the flour off of the floor and cupboards. The two couldn't help but feel that this situation seemed so.. couple-y. Conventional. Routinized. And they weren't complaining either.

"Hey Chlo, can you hand me the bowl and spoon." Beca says as she keeps her hands in the sink while she washes one of the trays that they used.

The redhead grabs the bowl and spoon and quickly turns around to hand them to Beca, but like the little klutz she is, she underestimates the gap between the two of them, and she stumbles into the brunette, making them both fall over with Chloe landing straight on top. They giggle, and Chloe buries her head in Beca's shoulder as she laughs. Laughs until her stomach hurts, and the brunette laughs even more at Chloe's laugh.

A few minutes pass, and eventually, Chloe pulls away from the brunette and stands up with another soft laugh. She holds a hand out for Beca, who takes it graciously. They stand up, and it's like the situation back at Chloe's house all over again. They're standing unusually close together, and even though Beca's hands are still soaking wet from washing the dishes, Chloe holds onto them like a lifeline.

She looks down into the brunette's eyes, and she notices for the first time how truly beautiful her eyes actually are. She's never seen them this close up before. The way her eye lashes flicker when she blinks. The way her eyeliner is perfectly applied, and there's no mistakes made with her mascara. The fact that her eyes are the type of blue that captivates you. Like it's a black hole sucking you in, and before she knows it she's leaning in closer to her again.

And Beca's leaning in too.

The brunette's hand that Chloe isn't holding, comes to rest tentatively on Chloe's waist, and the redhead's mouth forms the tiniest smile at how shy the brunette seems to be acting.

They move in closer, and it's as if time has slowed down just for the two of them. Just for the two of them to bask in this moment together. Chloe's hand slowly let's go of Beca's hand, and she brings it up to cup Beca's cheek. And Beca's other hand comes to rest on Chloe's other hip.

They lean in closer, and they close their eyes as they can feel the heat radiating off each other's faces. Their lips are barely even touching when-

"-Beca, sweetie, I'm home! Come give me a hand!"

They quickly pull apart once again, and Beca immediately runs to the door to help her mother with the groceries, leaving Chloe behind, face flushed as she dries her wet hands with the towel.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so evil. All in good time, folks.**

**The band I mentioned last chapter; Clem Snide, are such a fucking great band. And you should all listen to them. Especially _'Your favorite music'_. (It's my favorite song.)**

**ALSO. It's OFFICIALLY MY BIRTHDAY. I'm expecting a pile of gifts from you all at my front door in the morning. I'm not kidding.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" Grace asks as she pokes her head through the door of Beca's room. The brunette is sat on her bed reading a book, with Oscar curled up on her knees.

"Yes mom, for the hundredth time, I'm sure." she smirks, tearing her eyes away from her book to see her mother struggling to put her earrings in.

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm fine here."

"I know, I just don't like leaving you here on your own." Grace huffs, walking into her room to sit next to Beca on her bed.

"I'm sure Oscar will protect me. Now go, have fun!"

"Okay." Grace says hesitantly, leaning over to hug the brunette. Beca hugs her back with one arm as her other hand holds her book. "I'll call you later, okay?"

"Sure. Have a good time."

* * *

A few hours later, at around 10pm, Beca jumps when she hears a knock at the door. She's been reading her book for the past few hours, she didn't even realize it was this late. She closes her book as she stands up off of her bed, and makes her way downstairs with Oscar following behind her.

She's shocked to see Chloe when she looks through the peephole. The redhead told her that she was going to a party at her mom's house, and she had no way of getting out of it. But here she is. Standing on Beca's doorstep with two bags in her hands.

She opens the door, and immediately, Chloe greets her with her signature Chloe Beale grin. And yes, you guessed it, Beca _still_ gets butterflies. Every damn time.

"Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you were at a party?"

"Yeah, well I know that you hate parties that include people and alcohol. So I've brought a party to you which just includes me, some snacks, a range of hot chocolates and the movies you bought me." the brunette smiles, remembering that she bought Chloe some movies for the one to "**_open when you feel like having a movie night._**"

"And I know you hate movies," Chloe continues as she steps into the house, "so I figured that we could listen to music and just talk, like we always do. If you want to do that. It's up to you. _Or_, we could-"

"-Chloe, you're rambling." Beca smirks as she shuts the door behind her, following Chloe into the house.

"Well, what do you wanna do?" Chloe asks, turning around to see that Beca is standing directly in front of her.

They look at each other for a minute, and Chloe can't help but notice how Beca's eyes keep flicking down to her lips. She takes a deep breath when she notices that they've been looking at each other for quite a while, and Beca clears her throat as she takes a few steps back.

"Let's just go upstairs and watch a movie."

Chloe smiles as she turns around to pick her bags back up off of the floor, and she shakes her head at herself as she follows Beca upstairs.

They both walk into the brunette's room, and immediately, the first thing Chloe spots is the guitar in the corner of Beca's room.

"Beca Mitchell, you never told me you played the guitar!" Chloe says, walking over to pick the guitar up.

"What?" the brunette turns around, seeing Chloe holding her guitar in her hands. She smiles slightly as Chloe starts to strum on it, and even though she's completely out of tune, Beca can't help but think that it's _so_ adorable.

"Play for me!" the redhead says, and immediately, the brunette shakes her head with wide-eyes.

"What-no. No, I can't. I'm not that good-"

"-Come on, pleeeease!"

The brunette sighs, trying her hardest not to look into the redhead's eyes because she knows for a fact that if she does, she'll give in. She will. And that's why she's not looking. She's not.. gonna.. look.

Except she does.

And Chloe fucking _pouting_.

So she sighs, and walks over to take the guitar off of the redhead, and immediately, Chloe jumps up and down like a little child. The two sit down on Beca's bed, and Beca sighs as she get's comfy and thinks of a song to sing.

Then she remembers that she wrote a song the other day. She's only practiced it once, but she wrote it for the redhead. And what better time to sing it than right now? She looks up to see Chloe eyeing her expectantly, so she starts to strum the guitar slowly. Then her alto voice echoes in the room, and Chloe's.. well, Chloe's hooked.

**_If I don't say this now I will surely break_**  
**_As I'm leaving the one I want to take_**  
**_Forget the urgency but hurry up and wait_**  
**_My heart has started to separate_**  
**_Oh, oh, oh_**  
**_Oh, oh, oh_**  
**_Be my baby_**  
**_Oh, oh, oh_**  
**_Oh, oh, oh_**  
**_Oh, oh, oh_**  
**_Be my baby_**  
**_I'll look after you_**

Chloe finds herself scooting a little closer to the brunette, staring straight at her. She watches Beca's eyes flick from the guitar to look her in the eyes, and then she shyly looks back to the guitar. She watches her mouth sing every word. Hearing it get louder, and more passionate.

And she just wants to cry, as she relates to every word of the song.

_**There now, steady love, so few come and don't go**_  
_**Will you, won't you be the one I'll always know?**_  
_**When I'm losing my control, the city spins around**_  
_**You're the only one who knows, you slow it down**_  
_**Oh, oh, oh**_  
_**Oh, oh, oh**_  
_**Be my baby**_  
_**Oh, oh, oh**_  
_**Oh, oh, oh**_  
_**Oh, oh, oh**_  
_**Be my baby**_  
_**I'll look after you**_  
_**And I'll look after you**_

Beca's voice breaks at one point, but Chloe doesn't notice. Nope. She just carries on watching her. Watching her every strum of the guitar. Watching her mouth sing every word. Watching her leg unconsciously tap on the floor; tapping along to the beat.

_**If ever there was a doubt**_  
_**My love she leans into me**_  
_**This most assuredly counts**_  
_**She says most assuredly**_  
_**It's always have and never hold**_  
_**You've begun to feel like home**_  
_**What's mine is yours to leave or take**_  
_**What's mine is yours to make your own**_

Beca's eyes stay on Chloe's, and it's as if she's mesmerized. She can't take her eyes off of her. She's trapped.

But she likes it.

She finishes the song off, slowing down her strums of the guitar. And man, she feels so good that she's managed to sing it all the way through without messing up.

_**Oh, oh, oh**_  
_**Oh, oh, oh**_  
_**Be my baby**_  
_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_  
_**Oh, oh, oh**_  
_**Be my baby**_

They're met with silence. Neither of them know what to say.

So neither of them say anything.

They just look at each other, and smile shyly. And sure, Chloe's not shy. Not one bit. But she can't help but be shy and flustered around the small brunette. She doesn't know why. To be honest, she doesn't know anything right now. She's too busy staring into Beca's eyes, admiring the way her eyes light up when she looks at her. She doesn't know what day it is. She doesn't know what time it is. She doesn't know how long they've been sat there. But she does know one thing, in this moment. This moment she's sharing with Beca. She knows _one_ thing.

And that's that she is completely and irrevocably in love with her best friend.

* * *

******A/N: T****hank you so much for all the birthday wishes, I had a great day yesterday and hopefully now I'll be able to get more of this done. Thanks for all the amazing reviews too, I just wanna hug you all! The s****ong used was Look After You by The Fray. (Great song.)**

**And happy new year to you all! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Fair warning, this is almost the end. Queue the sad faces.**

**Chapter 15**

Beca's breath hitches as she feels Chloe scoot closer to her. Her heart starts to beat faster as Chloe takes her guitar off of her and puts it on the floor. The redhead then reaches her hand out, entwining her fingers with Beca's, and the two can't deny the spark they feel as their fingers touch.

"That was so beautiful, Bec." Chloe whispers, running her thumb over Beca's smooth knuckles, and Beca smiles shyly, her cheeks flushing slightly as she breaks eye contact and mutters a quiet "thanks."

"Your voice is.. it's perfect."

"It's not perfect, I'm-"

"-It_ is_ perfect. You-_you're_ perfect."

The brunette shyly looks up at Chloe, to see her looking so intently at her that she could just cry. But she just shakes her head as she looks down at their hands which seem to fit so perfectly together, like a jigsaw puzzle almost.

"Perfection is just a perception." she whispers almost inaudibly, and Chloe scoots closer to her once again, this time so their thighs are barely touching.

"You're the closest thing to it then."

"Why are you so kind to me?" Beca asks, and Chloe just shakes her head with a small smile.

"You really don't see it, do you?"

"See what?"

"See how amazing you really are. Becs.." she pauses, taking a deep breath. "I think.. I think that you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

The brunette's eyes snap up to look into Chloe's, and she's pretty sure that she could get lost in her eyes. She could get lost in them forever, but she's completely okay with that.

"These past few weeks," Chloe continues, her eyes looking down at the brunette's lips for a split second before she looks back up into her eyes. "They've been the best moments of my life, so far. This friendship is the best thing that's ever happened, and it just makes me wish I would have met you earlier. I could not have got a better best friend than you, Beca Mitchell. You're.. you're like.. I just feel so.. so _whole_ when I'm with you. You know? It's like, just hearing your voice makes me feel so.. so happy. And-"

"-Chloe, please don't." Beca whispers as she closes her eyes and shakes her head. "Please, stop."

"Why?"

"Because this.. this isn't.." she pauses as she stands up and detaches their hands, "can we just watch a movie or something?"

"Are you scared?" Chloe suddenly asks, standing up so she is in front of the brunette, and Beca just shakes her head with a nervous laugh.

"I'm _not_ scared, I'm-I don't.. Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

The brunette sighs, throwing her hands up. "Making me feel weird things when I'm around you! Fuck, Chloe, I just.. I've never felt this before, and it's scary._ Yes_, okay, I'm scared. I'm so fucking scared, because I might-I might be.."

"You might be what?"

"I might be falling in love with you! So yes. That's scary. I _am_ scared, Chloe. I'm so fucking scared because you're just.. you're too good for me. You're perfect, and I'm just.. me. I'm scared that I'm gonna lose you. So can we just.. I-I.. can we just watch a fucking movie together? Please?"

It takes a long time for the redhead to comprehend what the brunette had said. She just stands there, blinking rapidly and looking so.. confused. But eventually, she just nods, watching how Beca's eyes seem to soften as she wordlessly sits down on her bed with her back leaning against the headboard.

The brunette walks over to Chloe's bag of DVD's, and pulls out the first thing, which happens to be _**Bridesmaids**_. She walks over to the TV and puts it on, moving over to sit next to Chloe on the bed. Immediately, the redhead scoots closer to her, and they both start watching the movie in silence.

* * *

**11:55pm**

"So what's your New Year's resolution?"

"Um, I don't.. I don't have one." Beca shakes her head as she keeps her eyes glued to the TV screen, and she can feel Chloe's eyes burning a hole in the side of her head.

"Come on, you've gotta have a resolution!"

"Well, I guess.." she pauses, and only now does she realize the close proximity between the two of them, and she turns her head so she can see Chloe's eyes. "I guess it'd be to.. to take more chances."

"What do you mean?" Chloe asks, and Beca's reply comes in a husked whisper.

"I'm not really a risk-taker, so I guess I'd try to.. you know, loosen up and take more risks."

"I see." Chloe nods, her eyes trailing down Beca's face, noticing just how close Beca is to her. She tears her eyes away from the brunette's lips, and looks back at the TV screen.

**11:57pm**

"What about you?"

"What?"

"What's your resolution?" Beca smirks, and Chloe just smiles and "ahh's" in understanding,

"I guess it'd be to try something new, you know? Everything in my life is planned out, so I think I'd try and be more spontaneous."

**11:59pm**

Beca smiles to herself as the TV announces that it's only 30 seconds until midnight. They can hear people outside already counting down to the new year, and fireworks are going off already. She turns her head, to see Chloe staring straight at her, but the redhead soon turns her head away shyly.

Beca smiles, placing a hand on Chloe's hand which is resting on her knee, and the redhead immediately turns her head to look at her again. Their faces are only a foot away from each other, and they start to lean in closer as the TV announces 10 more seconds.

**_10, 9, 8.._**

They're inches away, and Beca's breath hitches in her throat as she feels Chloe's breath on her lips.

**_7, 6, 5.._**

They stop inching their way closer, stopping as their lips are barely touching. Beca's small, warm hands come up to cup Chloe's face. She snakes her tongue out to lick her own lips, and she tucks a stray strand of Chloe's hair behind her ear.

Both their hearts start to beat faster and faster, almost skipping a beat as they stay there, so close together. _So_ close..

_**4, 3, 2, 1..**_

"Happy new year." they whisper at the same time with a smile, closing their eyes. They're just about to close the distance between them when suddenly they feel an extra weight in between them. They both quickly pull away and open their eyes to see Oscar jumping up on Beca, licking her face, and Chloe giggles nervously as she goes to move away.

But Beca stops her.

"No. _No_, I am not having _another_ moment ruined."

She pushes Oscar away from her before she locks her hand at the back of Chloe's neck and before the redhead can do anything, Beca pulls her in,_ finally_ closing the distance between them. Their lips meet and it's as if time stops. Time stops for them to just cherish this moment together, because _finally_ it happened. They've finally got what they've wanted since they met. Their lips fit together so perfectly, and it's as if their bodies melt together. They scoot in closer to each other; Chloe's arms wrapping around Beca's mid section as Beca's hands cup her face protectively.

Oscar is long forgotten about. The people outside - the neighbors cheering and shouting, - they're long forgotten about. Little by little, the kisses become more passionate. The brunette swears she can feel Chloe's heart pounding as their chests press together. Her young, nubile body presses closer and closer against the redhead's and her breathing becomes rapid.

Chloe gasps as she feels Beca's tongue shyly make it's way inside her mouth. She smiles into the kiss, feeling Beca's soft lips move against her own. They're warm and inviting, and they send chills down her spine - down her whole body. Her heart starts beating fast and slow at the same time. She could faint, or even cry, at just how intimate the situation is. She's pretty sure that she could stay this way her whole life, with Beca kissing her like she is now as she runs her fingers through her hair.

But eventually, the kiss slows down, until Beca gives her a short peck on the corner of her mouth, with her hands still cupping her face tentatively. Their foreheads rest against each others, their eyes closed, and their breathing rapid. And neither of them say anything for a good five minutes, until Beca speaks up in a barely audible whisper.

"_Now_ I'm scared."

Chloe opens her eyes and slowly pulls away to see Beca's eyes still closed.

"Why?" the redhead asks, her hand stroking Beca's back comfortingly.

"Because now I'm certain I'm in love with you."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: This is where the story borders on M.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"Because now I'm certain I'm in love with you."

The brunette's eyes shoot open as soon as she's said it, and she's not surprised to see Chloe beaming at her. That bright, beautiful smile that just could make her melt right here right now. She leans in to give Chloe one more kiss on the mouth before pulling back fully, and Chloe's still smiling. So she takes that as a good sign, and she smiles back.

"I love you too." Chloe whispers, her hands stroking small circles on the brunette's back. She leans in to kiss Beca again, and it's as if her lips are a drug because she just can't bring it in herself to stop. They kiss slowly, taking their time as if they've got all the time in the world. Because to them, it feels like they_ have_ got all the time in the world. It's as if the world has stopped, as cliche as it sounds, and Beca's not very fond of cliches. But she thinks that maybe they're not so bad. Because Chloe_ is_ her cliche.

"Say it again." she whispers into the redhead's mouth, pulling away for a split second, but Chloe just reaches her hand up to the back of her neck and pulls her back in.

"I.. mm," she hums in content into Beca's mouth as she speaks between kisses, "love.. you.. so much."

They carry on kissing, and it's not until Beca actually realizes that Chloe is now straddling her lap, that she pulls away. She looks up at Chloe, who's smiling down at her with dilated eyes, and it's as if everything in the world is gone. All her worries, all her insecurities, all her doubts. They all vanish as she looks up into Chloe's eyes.

And she thinks that it's the best feeling in the world, being in love with Chloe Beale.

"I-you.. I just.." she stutters, nervously playing with the bottom of Chloe's t-shirt. "Can, um-"

"-What is it Becs?" Chloe asks, directing Beca's face back to hers so she can look her in the eye, and the brunette gulps, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Can.. I just-I.. um.."

"Hey," Chloe whispers, smiling so intently at her that Beca feels like she's going to explode, just from how the redhead is looking into her eyes. She feels hypnotized by the color of them. Like she's drowning in them. It's scary, and it makes her nervous and panicked.

But Chloe, as if sensing the panic in her eyes, gives her a reassuring smile and she runs her fingers across her cheek bones in a soothing manner.

"We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with." she says, watching as the clogs seem to turn in the brunette's head. But then Beca just nods, and looks down at the bottom of the redhead's shirt where she seems to have a death grip on it.

"Can you-uh.. too much.." she pulls at the shirt. And then Chloe gets it.

"Are you sure?"

The brunette just nods, her eyes dilating almost fifty shades darker as Chloe shifts a little, sending a jolt of electric down where she never thought she'd want to be touched so bad. She tugs at the shirt again, and so Chloe nods back at her in understanding. And she reaches down and peels her shirt off in a painfully slow manner. And the brunette almost chastises herself for looking at her best friend like this. For watching the redhead undress herself, as she straddles her lap. For looking at the way her chest moves up and down, and the way her breasts sit perfectly in her dark, red lacy bra. But then she remembers that she's allowed to now. She's allowed to want this because Chloe wants this too.

"I want you so bad."

The brunette blushes at her own embarrassing words, but Chloe seems to think different. If the way she let's out a breath of air and pulls Beca in for a seething kiss is anything to go by. Beca's hands, not knowing what to do, stay resting on Chloe's jean-clad legs as Chloe wraps her arms around Beca's shoulders.

"Chloe." she mumbles into the redhead's mouth, running both hands up Chloe's thighs slowly, and Chloe makes a moaning sound into her mouth as she eventually reaches the back of her jeans, rounding her perfect ass. She slowly dips her fingers into the back of her jeans, and she feels the redhead's smooth, bare skin against her fingers.

"Yeah." the redhead answers, pulling back to look at Beca. And the brunette quickly looks to her right hand side to see Oscar sitting on the floor. Watching them.

"Oh-God" Chloe laughs as she quickly stands up off of Beca's lap, holding her shirt over her chest, and Beca laughs lightly as she stands up and picks the dog up. She walks over and places him outside her bedroom door, and shuts the door behind her so he can't come back in.

Then she turns around to see Chloe standing shyly next to her bed, and all her insecurities once again fly out of the window. She wants this so bad. In fact she's never wanted anything as much as she's wanted Chloe right now. And with it being her first time, you'd think she would be scared. Nervous even. But no. She's certain she's not. The only thing she feels right now is loved. She knows that Chloe loves her. And that's enough to let her know that she's ready.

She slowly makes her way over to the redhead, and stops when she's right in front of her. Immediately, Chloe's face softens at the small brunette, and Beca reaches up to cup her face in both her hands.

"You're so beautiful." the brunette whispers, looking up into her eyes, and Chloe smiles shyly, slowly letting go of the t-shirt that she had been holding in front of her. It drops to the floor, that being the only sound in the room other than their breathing. The redhead then reaches down to hold onto the bottom of Beca's shirt, and Beca just nods, albeit it quite hesitantly. She has a hint of worry in her eyes.

So Chloe doesn't do anything.

Instead, she just reaches her hands up to rest on Beca's shoulders. She leans in and kisses her forehead, and Beca closes her eyes as she moves her hands to the redhead's waist. Chloe then pulls her in for a hug, and Beca's face buries in where her neck meets her shoulder, breathing out a sigh.

"I think we should wait." Chloe whispers, her hand coming up to stroke through Beca's hair, and she feels Beca nod against her neck. The brunette then turns her head, placing a soft kiss on Chloe's collarbone, and they stay there for quite a while, just hugging each other.

Eventually though, their legs start to get tired, and Beca pulls away hesitantly. Before the brunette can say or do anything though, Chloe moves her hand to the back of her neck, and she pulls her in for another kiss. It's slow, and it's tidy, and even though it's not leading them anywhere, it still sends shivers down both of their spines. Beca holds onto the redhead's waist, and she slowly runs her hands up her sides, feeling goosebumps form on Chloe's warm, bare skin, and only then do they notice that Chloe is still topless.

They both pull away again, and they smile at each other as they keep their faces inches apart.

"I really like kissing you." Chloe whispers, and Beca let's out a soft laugh.

"Me too."

The redhead leans down and picks her shirt up, and she's just about to put it on but Beca's hand stops her.

"I think you should leave it off." she winks, raising her eyebrows, and the redhead laughs while she playfully smacks her arm.

"Perv. Come cuddle with me."

* * *

**What?! You thought they were gonna have sex?! You should know by now, I don't make things _that_ easy;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Chloe shifts in her sleep, opening her eyes ever so slightly, but wide enough to see the sun beaming through the window. She sniffs up, smelling Beca's sweet scent on the pillow. The smell of vanilla, mixed with her perfume, or her shampoo - she's not sure what it is, but it's her new favorite smell.

She rolls over, hoping to cuddle into the brunette's small body, but she's met with empty space. She quickly lifts her head up off of the pillow, and looks around the room. She smiles when she sees the brunette sat at her desk, hunched over it with her big headphones on her head.

The redhead finds herself looking at the girl for a second. Just admiring the way the light shines through the window onto her pale skin. The way her muscles move every time she moves her arm to hold the mouse or press something on the keyboard. The way her fingers dance across the keys. The way her back rises a little every time she takes a breath, and deflates every time she let's an annoyed breath of air out. She's still wearing her pajama bottoms and tank top that she got changed into last night, and her hair is up in a messy bun. And to put it bluntly, Chloe thinks she looks absolutely adorable.

She slowly, and as quietly as she can, gets out of bed and tiptoes over to the brunette, stopping right behind her. She lowers her head, so it's directly in front of the back of Beca's neck, and she leans in and presses a soft kiss there as she wraps her arms around her shoulders. She places another kiss on the brunette's ear, another on her cheek, and then Beca turns her head with a smile, and their lips meet.

Once again, the kiss isn't leading anywhere, but it's still enough to take both of their breaths away. Beca brings her hand up to remove her headphones from her ears and they part lips long enough for Beca to place them on the desk.

"Mm, g'mornin'." Beca manages to mumble into the redhead's mouth, and Chloe smiles as she swirls the swivel chair round so Beca is facing her.

"Morning to you too." she grins, placing both her knees beside Beca's thighs so she is straddling the brunette. She wraps her arms around Beca's shoulders, and on instinct, Beca's hands hold onto Chloe's hips to make sure she doesn't fall.

"How did you sleep?" Beca asks, tilting her head up to look into the redhead's eyes, and Chloe smiles down at her as she starts to caress the back of her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

"Good." Chloe replies shortly, closing the distance between them again. "You?"

The brunette just mumbles what sounds like a "myeah" into Chloe's mouth, before the redhead deepens the kiss once again. She cups Beca's face, all the while Beca is running her hands, albeit quite hesitantly, to her backside just like last night. She slowly moves her hands under the redhead's shirt, feeling the soft skin there. And _**yeah**_, she thinks, _**I'm getting better at this.**_

Chloe pokes her tongue out and runs it over the brunette's bottom lip, and before Beca can even comprehend what's happening, she finds herself moaning into Chloe's mouth. She pulls away and looks at the floor embarrassed, but Chloe just guides her face back to hers and shakes her head.

"It's fine." she whispers, reattaching their lips. This time, Beca controls her moans as her tongue slides across Chloe's bottom lip, and then their tongues clash together. The kiss turns heated, and Beca finds herself feeling like she's on fire. She's too hot. And Chloe's hot too. She needs to take something off, because she's gonna explode if she doesn't.

She removes her hands from where they were resting in Chloe's back pockets - (seriously, she has no idea how they even got there) - and she grabs the bottom of her own shirt. And Chloe pulls back to see what she's doing, and she get's the picture.

Together, they both pull Beca's shirt off slowly, and immediately, Chloe kisses her collarbones down to her chest area. She runs her fingers down her arms, leaving goosebumps on Beca's skin. The redhead's hands find themselves caressing the brunette's soft yet strong abs, and she attaches her lips to Beca's neck. She kisses it gently for a while as she runs her fingers all over Beca's body, and Beca's pretty sure that she could just combust from how Chloe is making her feel right now.

She throws her head back and hisses when Chloe bites a particularly sensitive spot on her neck, and her hands grip the redhead's shirt. She quickly pulls the shirt off, and Chloe brings their bodies closer. Their bare torsos are pressed flush against each other as their lips meet again, there only being their trousers and bra's in the way.

Beca's hands make their way slowly up Chloe's back, and she pulls away to look Chloe in the eye. She shyly twiddles with the back of her bra, and the redhead nods. Without any more questioning, Beca undoes the bra strap, and throws it onto the floor.

It takes a few seconds for her to know what the hell to do next, because she's never got this far with anybody before, never mind her best friend. She seems to just.. look at them. And she's pretty sure that Chloe is going to get weirded out by it. But then the redhead's hands grab both of her wrists, and she slowly brings them up to her chest so that Beca is cupping her breasts.

The brunette let's out a breath of air as she just keeps her hands there, not knowing what to do exactly. She gulps nervously, but Chloe doesn't push her. She just sits there on her lap, looking down at her with so much love that Beca's pretty sure she could cry.

Eventually, the brunette moves her hands, and squeezes a little. And Chloe let's out a breath of air. So she does it again, this time a little harder. She looks up at the redhead, who smiles down at her gently. Then she slowly moves in as she removes her right hand from her left breast. She plants a kiss on the breast, and then looks up at the redhead again. Chloe swiftly moves her head to the side and captures Beca's lips in hers.

Their bodies melt together again, and Chloe is just about to undo Beca's bra when they're suddenly interrupted by the door opening.

"Beca, if that dog climbs on the table and eats my homemade pie one more time I'm gon-OH SHIT!"

"MOM!"

"Shit! I;m sorry! Oh my God I'm so sorry!"

The door slams behind Grace as Beca and Chloe sit wide-eyed, like deer caught in headlights. They don't move for what seems like hours, with Chloe's head resting on Beca's shoulder as she tries not to laugh. The redhead's body shakes against Beca's, and the brunette let's out a breath of air.

"Why the hell are you laughing?" she whisper-yells, although when the redhead let's out a loud laugh, she can't help but smirk.

"Oh come on, it was pretty funny!"

"Are you kidding me?! My mom just caught us making out half-naked. **_Please_**, tell me what's so funny about that!"

"Your reaction is pretty hilarious! Calm down." the redhead giggles, getting off of Beca's lap and bending down to pick her shirt up. "Just imagine if she would have walked in ten minutes later."

* * *

Half an hour later, Beca and Chloe both quietly walk down the stairs hand-in-hand. They couldn't hear Beca's mom downstairs so they figured that she had gone out, and found that it was the perfect time to sneak the redhead out. Chloe quickly puts her coat and shoes on, and Beca is just about to open the door for her when they hear Grace's voice from the living room.

"You two aren't naked are you?"

Chloe almost chokes on air, holding a hand over her mouth when Beca glares at her.

"No, mom." she grumbles, handing Chloe her bag that she had brought over last night. Grace appears at the living room doorway, and she crosses her arms with a coy grin on her face.

"So you two.." she motions between them with her finger, and Beca just throws her head back and groans. "Oh come on, everybody saw it coming."

"What?" both Beca and Chloe ask at the same time, and Grace just laughs.

"Believe me, I was skeptical at first, and.. well, a lot of people from work were too. But I've seen the way you two look at each other. I'm just glad to see my two favorite girl's happy."

"So you're.. you're okay with this?"

"Of course," she smiles, uncrossing her arms as she walks up to them both. "You two are my little baby's" she teases as she pulls them both into a hug.

The brunette struggles to pull away, but she feels Chloe's hand in the dip of her back, and she relaxes into the embrace that her mother has pulled her in to. Grace pulls away with a bright smile as she looks down at them both.

"Hey, at least now I don't have to worry about you getting pregnant."

"Oh kill me now."

* * *

**A/N: I start school again tomorrow but I will try my very best to keep the updates frequent.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Chloe arrives home from Beca's house at around 1pm. She immediately greets Billie and puts her some food out before letting her outside. She hasn't had any breakfast because of the whole 'Grace walking in on them almost having sex' situation, so she puts the coffee machine on and decides to pour herself some cereal.

She smiles to herself as she leans against the kitchen counter, thinking about the small brunette that she has come so close to this Christmas break. She goes back to work on the 10th of January and Beca goes back to school on the 15th, so they only have a week or so to spend any full days together before they won't get to see each other much.

She can't help but smile even brighter as she thinks about Beca. As she thinks about how she feels when she kisses her. How it feels like they're the only people on earth. How it feels like they could take on the world, just the two of them. Together. She thinks about when Beca sang to her, and how it sounded like she meant every single word. She thinks back to the lyrics; "_**There now steady love, so few come and don't go. Will you, won't you be the one I'll always know? When I'm losing my control, the city spins around. You're the only one who knows, you slow it down.**_"

And she gets it.

She get's what Beca is trying to tell her. She get's that Beca has been left alone by a lot of people. Her father. Her friends and family. Everybody seems to leave her, and for once, she's finally found someone who will never leave her. Chloe loves her too much to leave her.

"Billie!" she yells as she stands in the back doorway with her cereal bowl in her hand. The dog trots in happily and she shuts the door behind her.

The redhead then remembers that, because of the whole being distracted by Beca and her mouth, she hasn't opened the letter that Beca gave her for a Christmas present. She quickly goes to her bag and pulls the envelope out, reading over the brunette's adorable handwriting that says "**_open when it's almost the new year._**" Sure, she's a day late, but she's still allowed to open it. It's Beca's fault for distracting her so much. She quickly put's the now-empty cereal bowl in the dishwasher and opens the envelope as she walks over to sit down at the kitchen table.

_**Chloe.**_

_**You know I'm not good with words, so I'm gonna try my best not to ramble on about nothing. I wanted to write this down because I don't think I'd be able to tell you to your face without chickening out. So I apologize if you find this weird.**_

She laughs lightly to herself, she can almost sense the nervousness in Beca's words.

_**I want to start off by saying that you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Before you came along, I was a shell of a human being. Sure, I wasn't depressed, or miserable, or anything like that. I was just alone. I only had my mother, and even she's not good enough to know what's wrong with me. She doesn't know. She can't read all my facial expressions.**_

_**But you can.**_

_**You know.**_

_**You can read me like a book, and at first, I thought that was scary. Man, it was scary as fuck because I didn't want you to be able to read me, because that meant that you would be able to see me when I'm most vulnerable. It meant that you'd be able to see past everything, and at first, I didn't want that. I was terrified. **_

_**But it's not scary. **_

_**It's amazing. It's amazing how you can take one look at me and know exactly how I'm feeling. If this was a few months ago, you would take one look at me and you'd see that I was alone. You'd see that I wasn't like other seventeen year olds. But now? Now every time you look at me, I know that all you see pure unadulterated happiness.**_

_**And that's all because of you, Chloe Beale.**_

_**You've saved me from myself, and the rest of the world. That sounds cheesy as fuck, but it's true. You're the smile on my face everyday. You're the reason I get up every morning, knowing I have something to live for. **__**And I don't mean that in a suicidal way. I'm not suicidal. I'm not depressed. I'm just alone. Well, I was alone. But now? Now I'm not, because I have you.**_

_**You'd think that I'd be scared. As I write this, I'm laying myself bare. I'm putting every ounce of love I can into this letter, because you deserve it. You'd think I'd be scared, but the truth is, I'm not. At first I was scared. Hell, I was terrified. But you came in, and you saw past the cracks. You helped me face my insecurities, my doubts, my fears. And you made me see that I can love. **__**When I want something, I put my whole heart into it. I know, that's an easy way to get it broken, but it's just how I am. But I know that my heart won't get broken this time, because you won't break it. I'm putting my whole heart into this letter, which will hopefully make you see how I feel about you.**_

_**Make you see that I'm falling in love with you.**_

_**And I'm not scared. I'm not scared one single bit, because I truly believe that you could love me too. If you just give me a chance to show you that I'm worthy of your love, then I'll do it. I'll love you until the day I die, and I'll love you after that as well. Don't get me wrong, there's something about you that does scare me. There's something about you that I'm scared to lose. I don't know what it is though. Maybe it's the way you smile or laugh at my stupid jokes and comments. Maybe it's the way you make terrible puns, but I have to laugh because it's absolutely adorable. Maybe it's the way you look at me and your eyes light up. Maybe it's the way you're so patient with me. I don't know what it is, but there definitely is something about you that I'm scared to lose; because I know for a fact that I won't find it in anyone else.**_

_**I might be just a little kid to you, because let's face it, I kinda am. I mean, I'm still in my senior year of High School. **__**You're five years older than me, but what the hell does that matter? **_I might be just a little kid, sure, but you; to me, you are everything. You're my everything, Chloe. 

_**You're everything I never knew I wanted. **_

_**I hope I haven't freaked you out with this. I will understand if you don't feel the same, but I just wanted to get it out because it was eating me alive. And I don't want to force you into anything, or make you feel guilty. I don't want you to be with me out of pity, or guilt. I just want you to let me know if what I've said has affected you at all. All these words I've put together are words that I've been wanting to say to you since we started getting close. I just want you to know how much you've changed and affected me.**_

_**It only took me a few days to fall for you Chloe. I just hope that it won't take that long for you to catch me.**_

_**Love, your little Beca.**_

* * *

Chloe is out of the house in a matter of seconds. Not even bothering to tell Billie where she's going before she jumps in the car, quickly starting the engine with the letter in a vice grip in her right hand. She makes it to Beca's house in just under ten minutes, and it normally takes about a half hour.

She slams on the breaks, pulling up right in front of Beca's house. Her hand scrambles to open the door, hoping to just jump out of the car and get to the house, but she's suddenly pulled back by her seat belt around her torso. She let's out an annoyed groan as she sits back in the seat and her hands are shaking as she quickly undoes the belt. She get's it undone and get's out of the car, not even bothering to shut the door as she runs - as best as she can through the snow - up to the doorstep.

She knocks frantically, not stopping until the door opens to reveal Beca, with a surprised smile on her face.

"Hey. Did you forget something?"

"You really mean all that?" Chloe pants, her heart is pounding and her breathing is ragged as she stares straight at the brunette.

"Did I mean what?"

"The letter. The letter you gave me to open when it's the new year." she waves it in front of her. "You meant it all?"

"I-yeah. Every word." Beca nods.

"I had no idea you felt that way."

"Well I d-"

Before Beca can even finish her sentence, Chloe takes a step forward and she crashes their lips together, almost making them fall over in the process. They keep their balance though as Chloe wraps her arms behind Beca's shoulders, and Beca's hands grip Chloe's waist to pull her in closer. Immediately, Chloe runs her tongue over the brunette's bottom lip, and Beca gasps, allowing Chloe's tongue to enter her mouth.

Their bodies seem to mold together, each not knowing where their bodies start and where they end. Their stomach's press together, their hips resting against each other, Chloe's leg in between Beca's, their arms wrapped tightly around each other.

Eventually, they pull away, but still keep their forehead's resting against each other, and all they can do is savor the moment. Because both of them have realized that yes, they are ultimately, wholly, completely and irrevocably in love with each other.

And they couldn't be any more happier.

* * *

**A/N: I want to take a minute to thank everybody for reading this. I think this is my favorite story I've written because it's not angsty, and it's _so_ fun to write! (Can I favorite my own stories or does that just make me self-centered? Lol) Anyway yeah, I just wanted to thank you all for reading, favoriting, and reviewing. And if you follow me on tumblr, then I want to thank you too. I reached 500 followers today (which isn't that much I guess) but I'm pretty excited about it. So thank you all, you're all fuckin awesome!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**_One week later.._**

"Hey babe?"

Chloe sighs, there's no answer from the small brunette, who has her headphones over her head as Chloe sits on her bed at the other side of the room. Chloe then smirks as she picks her bag of chips up that she was eating earlier. There's a few left in the bottom, and she picks one out, throwing a chip at her girlfriend's head but it misses her by an inch.

"Beca!" she tries, throwing another one, which also misses. "BECA!"

"What?" the brunette says, turning around in her chair as she takes her headphones off, and Chloe smiles.

"Come play in the snow with me."

"What-Chloe, no. You're twenty three years old." she laughs, turning around slightly so she can work on her mix, but still talk to Chloe.

"So what?!"

The brunette's answer comes with a smile and a shake of her head, so Chloe throws a chip at her again, and this time it hits her shoulder.

"Becaaaa!"

"Babe, I wanna finish this first." she whines, but Chloe just ignores her as she throws another chip, this time it hits her computer screen.

"Becaaaa!"

"Chloe, stop." she sighs, trying her hardest not to laugh at her girlfriend's childishness.

"Come play out with me!" she throws another chip, this time it hits the back of her neck.

"You can go on your own. And you can also clean your mess up."

"Come on, grumpy butt!" she huffs, standing up and walking over to the chair that Beca is sat on at her desk. She hugs Beca's shoulders from behind, turning her head to place a soft kiss on her cheek. She can see the brunette smile out of the corner of her eye, so she moves her mouth to the girl's ear, and starts to sing a song from the movie that the two of them had watched a couple of days ago.

**"_Do you wanna build a snowman?_" **She hears Beca let out a soft laugh at the song, and she smiles as she sings to her.** "****_Come on lets go and play._"** she tightens her grip around her for a second before pulling back, bringing the chair with her. Still singing, he swings the chair around so Beca is facing her, and she pulls her up to her feet, watching the brunette trying her hardest not to cave and laugh.

_**"I wish you would tell me why.****" **_she pulls Beca closer to her and takes a few steps back, pulling her into the middle of the bedroom. She spins them around, laughing as she sings. _**"Do you want to build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman."**_

"Go away, Chloe." Beca says, mocking Elsa's words from the movie, and Chloe just throws her head back and laughs.

"Nope! Come on! I'll sing again!" she laughs, pulling Beca closer. "_**Do you wanna build a snowman?**_"

And then she bares her puppy-Chloe eyes, and Beca's pretty sure that if it was possible, she'd melt into a puddle on the floor because of how adorable the redhead looks. So she gives in, like always.

"Fine."

"Yes!" she grins, pulling Beca towards the door. "Come on hurry!"

The two get their coats, boots, scarves, hats and gloves on. Beca grumbles as Chloe makes another comment about how adorable she looks in a beanie, as the two of them walk into the back garden. (And by walking, I mean; Chloe dragging Beca like an excited child at Disney world.)

* * *

_**3 hours later..**_

"Hey look, it kinda looks like Olaf!"

"Chloe that looks absolutely nothing like Olaf."

The redhead laughs, pushing Beca's arm playfully as she steps away from her "masterpiece." She stands beside Beca, who has just been stood with her hands in her pockets for the last fifteen minutes while Chloe was making her snowman. After a snowball fight, and making snow angels (much to Beca's dismay) the brunette is ready to go back inside and get warm. (And snuggle, but she won't admit that.)

The redhead looks at her girlfriend, and bumps their shoulders together gently. "You okay?"

"I'm great." The brunette nods, pulling one hand out of her pocket so she can entwine her fingers with Chloe's.

"Really? Because I'm absolutely freezing."

"You're cute." Beca grins, looking down at the floor shyly, and Chloe let's out a soft laugh.

"You're cuter."

"Nope." she grins again, wrapping both her arms around her girlfriend as she moves to rest her head on her shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The brunette let's out a breath, watching as her it turns icy in the air. She wraps her arms tighter around Chloe, snuggling into her like a teddy bear. "Can we go inside n-now?" she asks with a shiver, and Chloe smiles gently.

"Of course."

They both walk hand-in-hand to the backdoor, where they take their snow-covered boots and coats off and leave them near the radiator to dry. Wordlessly, they both make their way upstairs to get changed out of their wet clothes (thanks to the snowball fight they had earlier.)

"Hey, I'm just gonna jump in the shower." Beca says as she pulls a towel out of her cupboard, and she turns around just in time to see Chloe pulling her shirt off over her head. But the shirt gets stuck halfway, and Beca laughs as she walks over to help her.

"Here." she says, reaching up to stop Chloe's struggling, and her smile widens as she hears Chloe's soft giggles coming from underneath the shirt.

"Thanks." she laughs as Beca pulls the shirt off for her, and she looks down to see the brunette looking so intently at her, that she could just cry.

"You're welcome." Beca whispers between their close proximity, and her gaze shifts down to Chloe's lips. She looks back up at her eyes, to see that they've grown almost fifty shades darker, and she can almost hear her own heart beating in her chest. Then she remembers that they're dating now, so she's allowed to just kiss her.

So she does.

She stands on her tiptoes, places her hands on the redhead's shoulders, tilts her head up until their lips are barely touching, then she closes the distance between them. And Chloe's hands come down to rest on Beca's hips, and their bodies press against each other as Chloe deepens the kiss, running her tongue across her bottom lip.

Then Chloe's hands come round to Beca's butt, and she hoists her up and Beca's legs automatically wrap around her waist as the brunette let's out a surprised squeal. They both laugh as Chloe steps forward until she presses Beca's back against the wall, and they're still kissing so passionately that Chloe's pretty sure that tonight they could take the next step in their relationship tonight. With the way Beca is kissing her tells her that for sure, the brunette is ready. They're both ready. It feels like they've been waiting for this moment forever. So as Chloe carefully removes one hand from underneath the brunette's thigh where she is holding her up, and she brings it to her button on her jeans, Beca's breath catches in her throat and she breaks the kiss.

She looks down in between them, to see Chloe's hand halfway in her pants, and she starts to panic. Her breath becomes ragged, and her head shoots up to look at Chloe with worried eyes. She doesn't say anything, she just looks at her, breathing heavily. And the redhead gets it.

She removes her hand, and she can't even bring it in herself to be disappointed. Because she shouldn't have rushed the brunette like that. So silently, Chloe kisses Beca on the forehead before she takes a hold of her hand and they both walk over to the bed. They both lay down, and Beca rests her head on Chloe's shoulder as she snuggles into her, and Chloe's hand strokes through her hair.

"Sorry, I-"

"No, Chloe, don't." Beca interrupts, trying not to focus on the fact that Chloe is still topless and only has a bra on. "I should be sorry. I'm just not ready."

"I get it." she nods, and she feels Beca's head shift until she's looking up at her. So she looks down at the brunette, and she moves her head so she can give her a gentle kiss on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's been a few days. School has just been kicking my butt.**

**I remember someone reviewing and asking me to rec some of my favorite fics, but I never got round to it. (I just forgot every time.) But I've thought of ten of my favorites. My five favorite multi-chapters and five favorite one-shots. It was hard to pick because there's so many amazing stories out there, but anyway. Here you go:**

**Multi-chapters:**

**- I'm in love with a stripper by acafuckmylife (the first bechloe fanfic I ever read.)**

**- I Guess I Do by x-backtoblack-x **

**- Weight of the World by doeme227**

**- Blind love by acafuckmylife**

**- Shooting Stars and All That by romeothewriter **

**One-shots:**

**- The One That Got Away by bodyeletric**

**- Chloe All Over by doeme227 **

**- If You Cannot Teach Me To Fly, Teach Me To Sing by PoppieJoy**

**- Love's A Burning Building (or maybe just a burning stovetop) by les cousins dangereux**

**- Future Wife by bduefbfsy**

**And basically, anything written by romeothewriter, awriterofthings or acafuckmylife, they're all amazing and so talented.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_**One month later..**_

_**"...and Janis was like, weirdly jealous of him. Like, if I would blow her off to hang out with Kyle, she'd be like, "Why didn't you call me back?" And I'd be like, "Why are you so obsessed with me?" So then, for my birthday party, which was an all-girls pool party..."**_

The brunette throws her head back, groaning through her teeth when it hits the headboard. Her and Chloe have been watching movies all day while Beca's mom is out of town for a couple of days, and Beca is pretty sure that she's going to explode from all the chick flicks now embedded in her brain.

"Are you alright?" Chloe smirks, moving from where she's cuddled up to Beca so that she can look at the brunette, and Beca just huffs, trying her best to ignore the swarm of butterflies that erupt in her stomach when she feels her girlfriend's hot breath on her neck, along with her soft fingers tracing patterns on her stomach.

"Can we do something else? I don't see the big deal about this movie." she sighs.

"Beca, this movie is.. it's the bomb. I can't even begin to explain how awesome this movie is."

"It's just typical high school shit that no-"

"-WOAH." Chloe interrupts, removing her hand from Beca's stomach as she's now fully sitting up so they're sat next to each other. "Are you kidding me?"

"What?"

"How the hell can you not like Mean Girls?! Are you a real person?"

"I just don't see what the big deal is." she smirks at the fact that Chloe is getting so wound up about this, and the redhead shakes her head incredulously.

"You are.. you're a-conundrum." Chloe smirks, moving closer to the brunette. They say nothing else, they just seem to look at each other. Their gaze occasionally goes down to each other's lips. Chloe's hand dances across Beca's thigh, and her eye blink a few times as she stares down at her lips, and Beca doesn't even need to be told to know what to do next. She leans down and captures the redhead's soft lips in hers, and Chloe's hand comes to rest on her cheek as Beca holds onto her waist.

Chloe's tongue snakes across Beca's bottom lip, and although they've done this so many times before, she can't help but feel weary of her actions. But Beca seems to think the complete opposite, judging by the fact that she's pulling Chloe closer to her. Gripping her waist. Tugging the bottom of her shirt.

Oxygen soon becomes a problem though, and Chloe pulls away with cloudy eyes, and Beca's pretty sure that she can't see anything in them apart from pure, unadulterated love. Chloe smiles up at her girlfriend, who bites her lip, and the redhead can almost hear the clogs turning in her head.

"Hey," she whispers, sitting up slightly as she strokes a thumb across her cheekbone. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm great." she smiles a small smile, and Chloe leans in to kiss her again. This time, the redhead moves so she's hovering over the brunette, and Beca's hands lock onto the back of her neck as the kiss deepens. She feels the redhead moan into her mouth, and then what happens after that surprises her. Chloe grinds down onto her leg, and Beca's pretty sure that it feels like a jolt of electricity has shot through her veins at the sound her girlfriend makes afterwards. But then Chloe pulls back with what seems to be an ashamed face, and she stutters out an apology.

"I'm sorry, I-I shouldn't.. Sorry. I-"

"-No." the brunette shakes her head, her small fingers stroking Chloe's soft, yet strong, clenched jawbones. She shakes her head again, pulling the redhead closer to her. And then she whispers "I'm ready," and Chloe's pretty sure it's just a fragment of her imagination.

"What? You.. You're-you-"

"-Chloe, I'm ready." she repeats in a timid voice. "I just.. Really. I want-I need you."

And Chloe gets it. Because _God_, she needs Beca too. _So_ bad. She blinks a few times, and it's as if Beca reads her mind, as if she's questioning this. The brunette nods her head reassuringly, and she slowly runs her hands down the expanse of Chloe's chest, down to where she reaches the top button of her shirt. (Or rather, one of Beca's flannel shirts that she has claimed as hers now.)

Chloe doesn't move as Beca undoes her buttons one by one. She just watches her carefully, observing the way her fingers run delicately over her skin and the shirt buttons. This happens with her jeans too. And the same when Chloe takes each and every one of Beca's items of clothing off too. It feels surreal. Like.. this is actually happening. Time seems to have slowed down for the two of them as they lay together, their hot, naked bodies pressed flush against each other while their mouths meet in a soft, passionate kiss.

Beca lay naked on her bed with an equally naked Chloe on top of her. The redhead's hand slowly descends down her chest until she takes the brunette's breast in her hand, and she pauses until she feels the brunette's back arch off of the bed, wordlessly begging for more contact. So she gives her breast a gentle squeeze, and she can tell that the brunette is trying her best not to moan, because she's never done this before. And she understands. Beca's nervous. Of course she is.

She kisses her cheek gently, down her jawline, her neck, and her collarbone. She seems to kiss every inch of the brunette's body, and she keeps going until she reaches a breast. She looks up at the brunette, who's head is laid on the pillow, her eyes shut lightly as her breath tries to even out. But that's not possible as she feels Chloe's tongue come out and circle her nipple. She gasps softly, and Chloe does it again, this time giving it an expert bite which makes the brunette's eyes shoot open as she looks down at her girlfriend.

"Sorry-I'm sorry." Chloe says panicked, but the brunette just shakes her head.

"I-no. No, it's fine." she breathes out, arching her back slightly as she feels the after effects of Chloe's teeth against her, and she shivers at the feeling.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." she breathes out. "D-Do it again?"

Chloe smiles gently up at the brunette before she repeats the action, applying the same pressure when she bites down. And once again, Beca gasps, adding a hushed, "oh that's good."

So Chloe does it again. Then she places one last kiss on the brunette's breast before she moves on to the other one, and with more gasping and panting from the brunette, and more sucking and biting from the redhead, they both feel like they're in absolute heaven. Chloe carries on sucking one of Beca's nipples, while her other hand roams over her body, and she lifts her head when she hears Beca mumble something.

"What was that?"

"Um, can you-can you go lower now?" she asks nervously, and the redhead's answer comes as a comforting smile, and she leans up to peck her on the lips before she starts to drag her lips down the brunette's pale, warm body. She trails her tongue from her chest, down the valley of her breasts, down her surprisingly perfectly toned abs, past her belly button, until she reaches her abdomen. She kisses her everywhere, as if she's worshiping her body, and Beca squirms underneath her.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Chloe asks once again, but Beca is confident. Perhaps it's backed up by just how hot and turned on the redhead actually makes her, but it doesn't matter. She's ready. She wants this.

One nod from the brunette, and that's all Chloe needs before she gently attaches her mouth to the brunette's center, making her moan and grasp the sheets in between her fingers. The redhead runs her hand up the bed sheet until she finds Beca's hand, and she entwines their fingers as she starts to lick the brunette, her arousal dancing across her taste buds.

Beca's quick gasps fill the room, and the redhead smiles against her, noticing that she's probably holding her moans in because she's nervous. So she gently bites down on the brunette's bundle of nerves, and Beca all but turns to jelly.

"Fuck!" she yells, her eyes widening as she looks down at the redhead, "oh my God."

The redhead just smiles up at her and she squeezes her hand reassuringly. Her other hand then comes into play, and she slowly strokes her, holding back her own moan at just the feeling of how wet Beca is for her. She gently pushes two fingers inside her, and leans in to kiss her clit, and Beca's whole body twitches.

"Babe." she whispers, her hand that's not gripping onto Chloe's hand comes down to run through Chloe's hair, and the redhead continues to slowly pump her fingers in and out before Beca starts to moan, this time more confidently. She smiles coyly as she leans in to suck at the brunette's clit once more, and Beca's pretty sure that she's never felt this way in her whole life.

"Chloe, fuck!" she whisper-yells as Chloe's administrations speed up, and her stomach is doing that thing where it feels like it's gonna turn to jelly. Her clit sparks with every touch of Chloe't tongue, and her heart speeds up until she's pretty sure that it's going to explode in her chest. "Is this-oh my God, Chloe. Chloe I'm-I'm.."

"Shhh." Chloe whispers, her fingers now thrusting in and out of her girlfriend faster, and her tongue comes out to lick up and down slowly once again. She speeds up, holding in a laugh at how Beca's hips raise off of the bed slightly, and her moans get louder.

"Chloe, I think-I-I.. fuck!"

The brunette throws her head backwards, her back arching off of the bed as her hand squeezes Chloe's hand tight enough to convince the redhead that she's gonna cut off circulation. Her eyes squeeze shut, and she can't help the string of high-pitched moans that escape past her lips. Her whole body jerks, and her hips twitch as Chloe helps her ride out her orgasm.

She's not sure how much time has passed. It could have been a few hours, it could have been days. All she knows, is that whatever Chloe just did with her tongue, was the best feeling she's ever felt in her whole life.

The brunette feels Chloe's hot, naked body cuddle up into her side, and she smiles lazily as she feels her soft lips kiss her collarbone, then her neck. She moves her head down so she can kiss the redhead, and her eyes-widen as she tastes an unusual taste on her lips. She then notices what exactly that taste is, and she slowly pulls back with a timid smile on her face.

"Thank you." she whispers, bringing her hand up to stroke through Chloe's hair, and the redhead gives her the brightest smile she can muster.

"Just doin' my job." she smiles, and Beca lets out a soft laugh.

"You should do your job more often from now on."

* * *

**A/N: I have a shit tonne of homework to be doing, but writing lesbian sex is so much better, right?**

**Also forgot to mention, if you weren't familiar with the song that Chloe sung last chapter, it was 'Do You Wanna Build A Snoman?' from the movie Frozen. FYI, that movie is beautiful. It ruined my life, but I recommend it highly. **

**In other news. IT HAPPENED! FINALLY! There will be two more chapters after this and it will be the end. Boooo. Hope you liked this chapter though!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Apologies for making you all wait so long. Here's more smut to make up for it. You're welcome.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Beca's eyes slowly open as she feels a weight lift off of her arm; that weight being Chloe's body that is now looking down at the stirring brunette.

"Hmph," she grumbles, blinking a few times before she fully opens her eyes. Her breath hitches when she sees Chloe, in all her glory, looking down at her. And it doesn't help that the sun shining through the window makes her look like some sort of Goddess.

"Good morning." Chloe says brightly, and the brunette just blinks again, not being able to stop her wandering eyes from looking over her girlfriend's naked body.

"Where are you going?" Beca mumbles, reaching out her arms to pull her girlfriend back into bed, but she's unable to reach, so she just lays there with her arms in front of her, motioning for Chloe to come back to bed. The redhead just giggles at her though, leaning down to peck her on the lips. The brunette soon reattaches their lips though, cupping Chloe's cheeks tenderly.

"I'm just gonna get a shower." Chloe mumbles into her mouth, and the brunette's eyes open as she sits up.

"Can I-can I join?"

"Well, if you want-"

"-Shit, sorry. That sounded so pervy." the brunette shakes her head. "Sorry-"

"-Hey," Chloe interrupts with a small giggle. "Come on, you goof."

The brunette removes the covers from herself, blushing when she realizes that she's still naked. She's about to put the cover back over her when she feels Chloe's hand on her arm. The redhead doesn't say anything, she just gives her a reassuring smile, and the brunette gulps and soon forgets all about being naked, because the way her girlfriend is looking at her right now makes her forget everything else in the world.

They both walk hand-in-hand through the house to the bathroom, and Beca is thankful that her mother is away for a few days. They reach the door, and before Chloe can open it, the brunette steps forward and opens it for her. Trying her best not to swoon dramatically, Chloe pulls Beca into the bathroom and locks the door behind them.

"Babe." Beca speaks up, making Chloe who was walking over to the shower turn around and look at her with a smile. She shuffles on her feet a little, feeling nervous about standing naked in front of her. "I um.. I just wanted to say thank you."

"What for?" Chloe asks with a smile as she approaches the brunette, and Beca's breath hitches as Chloe takes her cold hands in her own.

"For last night." she pauses, finally looking up at the redhead. "For everything."

"You don't have to thank me." Chloe smiles, leaning down to press a kiss to Beca's nose, and the brunette grins as she leans in to her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her mid-section. The redhead's arms come up to hug Beca's shoulders as Beca tilts her head up, capturing the redhead's mouth.

The kiss soon intensifies, and Beca moans out when she feels Chloe's hands slowly stroking down her torso, her nimble fingers brushing against her nipple. The brunette, despite the height difference between them, decides to take control as she grips Chloe's waist and backs her up until her bare back comes into contact with the cold wall, and Chloe shivers. She bites Beca's lip as she does so, and the brunette gasps a little at the new sensation.

"Bec." Chloe whispers into her mouth, her eyes opening as she pulls back slowly. The brunette looks up at her with questioning eyes, and she plants a kiss on her forehead before moving towards the shower. She leans over and turns it on, placing her hand underneath it as she feels the temperature of the spray. And Beca can't help but watch from behind, subconsciously biting her lip as her eyes roam Chloe's naked body.

The redhead steps into the shower, and then turns around and motions for the brunette to come in. So she does, and her breath hitches at the cold spray on her back when she steps in.

"Fuck, it's freezing." she laughs, and Chloe giggles as she brings a hand up to twist the dial, making it a little bit warmer.

"Better?"

"Much." Beca grins, leaning in to kiss the redhead's neck, placing soft kisses and occasional bites down her neck. Her hands hold her waist again, and she pushes her against the freezing cold shower wall, and this time Chloe gasps loudly in surprise, her back arching away from the wall.

The brunette's lips continue their attack on Chloe's neck, soothing the bites with soft, loving kisses, and Chloe's eyes squeeze shut as she savors the feeling of her girlfriend's body pressed against hers. The shower sprays down on their naked bodies, making them both even more wet than they already are. A quiet moan falls from Chloe's lips as Beca's fingers slowly run down her soft, taut abs. She stops abruptly, as if testing the waters, but Chloe can't take it.

"Beca, please baby." she whispers breathlessly as she guides Beca's fingers southwards. Beca soon takes the hint, smiling against her girlfriend's shoulder as her fingers eventually come into contact with the redhead's wet, throbbing heat. The moan that escapes Chloe's lips makes the brunette gulp audibly, and she slowly starts to rub the redhead up and down. She leans in to kiss the redhead's lips, and Chloe's eyes shut as she feels Beca's fingers working inside of her.

But then her fingers are gone, and it takes Chloe a second to notice that the brunette has broken contact. But then she opens her eyes and looks down to see the brunette on her knees, her hands gripping her hips. She can't help but throw her head back in pleasure as she feels Beca's head bury between her thighs, and she doesn't notice the throbbing pain in her head when it comes into contact with the rock hard shower wall. No, all she can focus on is the way Beca's tongue moves inside her, and she feels like she's on fire.

The spray, that has suddenly gotten colder from being on too long, shoots down on Beca's bare back as her lips lock around Chloe's center, making the redhead moan out a fairly loud "fuck." She carries on licking and sucking, and she can tell that Chloe is close now, due to the way she is clenching around her fingers, and her hands are gripping the brunette's hair tighter and tighter.

The brunette places one last kiss on Chloe's cunt before she stands up with shaky legs, still keeping her fingers inside of her. She stands face to face with the redhead, and smiles at how much Chloe looks like she's enjoying this, if the way she is whispering "shit, shit, shit" and squeezing her eyes shut is anything to go by. She thrusts her fingers inside of her again and again, bringing her other hand to lock around the back of the redhead's neck as she pulls her in.

"Open your eyes." Beca whispers in a husky voice, and Chloe complies immediately. She gasps at the sight of Beca's dilated eyes, filled with absolutely nothing but love and admiration. Her chest heaves with each intake of breath and each moan she lets out gets louder and louder. Her hips buck involuntarily with each thrust, until her mouth forms an 'o' shape and no more sound comes out.

The brunette's hand speeds up and she moves her head forward until their foreheads are resting against each others, and she takes a deep breath as she keeps her eyes locked with the redhead's.

"I love you.. so much."

The statement alone is enough to make the redhead's walls clench around Beca's fingers, and her hands tighten the grip she had on her girlfriend's hair. Her whole body shakes with pleasure, and not once do they break eye contact. And normally, both of them would find that weird and awkward, but it's not. Nothing is weird and awkward between them both.

The redhead's labored breathing soon calms down as Beca helps her ride out her orgasm. Her face contorts into a huge grin, and her grip on Beca's hair eventually loosens as the brunette leans in for a soft kiss.

"Was that okay?" Beca asks shyly after a few minutes looking at each other, and the redhead laughs.

"Okay? That was probably the best orgasm anyone's ever given me."

The brunette's cheeks immediately heat up at the statement. Not only of embarrassment, but of.. jealousy. Jealousy because she doesn't like the thought of anyone else giving the redhead a mind-blowing orgasm like she had just given her. She hates the thought of anybody touching the redhead, or taking her away from her.

"Hey, are you okay?" Chloe asks, seeing the worried look on Beca's face, and the brunette just shakes it off with a smile.

"I'm just thinking about how lucky I am. And how I don't want this break to end. Ever."

"I don't want it to end either." Chloe sighs, and only now does she notice that the shower is still on, and the whole bathroom is steamed up. She let's out a laugh as she reaches up and turns the shower off. Beca steps out of the shower, holding her hand out to Chloe as she helps her out too, and the redhead's face lights up at the small action.

"You wanna get dressed and take Oscar and Billie for a walk?"

The brunette's face turns into a huge grin, leaning up to press a shy kiss on the corner of Chloe's mouth.

"Of course I would."

* * *

**A/N2: ****Hope you liked this chapter. Hopefully I won't make you wait as long for the epilogue as I did for this one. Shouldn't be too long!**

******Also, the other day I started a new fic named Lines of Defense and it would be awesome if you all gave it a read and maybe left a nice endearing review to cheer me up? **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 - Epilogue**

* * *

_**17th December 2018 - 3:23pm**_

Beca's face lights up at the sight of her girlfriend walking into the living room. She takes her headphones off of her head and places them at the side of her on the floor along with her laptop as she gets up and greets her with a kiss.

"How was your last day?" the brunette asks with a smile, and Chloe leans down to place a kiss on Beca's forehead before she makes her way into the empty kitchen.

"It was good. The kids made me a leaving card and the 2nd grade choir even sang for me after recess."

The brunette smiles as she approaches Chloe from behind, hugging her waist as Chloe gets the box of hot chocolate from the counter.

"You want one?" Chloe asks, and Beca nods before she places a soft kiss on the back of her girlfriend's neck, then another one on her shoulder. She then rests her head on her shoulder as she watches the redhead make them both a cup of hot chocolate.

"Did you cry?"

"It was my last day, of course I cried." Chloe laughs, pouring the hot water into the cups and stirring them with the spoon.

"Aww."

"I love those kids. And I never thought I'd say that, because normally me and kids don't go well together at all. But I do. I love them to pieces."

"Well I love you." Beca smiles, moving to place a kiss on Chloe's ear as she tightens her hold on her for a moment, before she pulls away and Chloe turns around with the cups of hot chocolate in her hands. She hands one over to Beca, whispering a "I love you too" while she leans in and plants a gentle kiss on her mouth.

They both walk into the empty living room, their shoes echoing around the empty space before they sit down on the floor, Chloe crossing her legs as she rests her head on Beca's shoulder. They sit there for a while, talking about anything and everything, their hot chocolates drunken and long forgotten about as they laugh and joke together.

"When are we setting off babe?" The brunette asks after quite some time, and Chloe lifts her head up, stretching her legs as she yawns, making the brunette smile at how adorable she looks.

"Well.. the flight is in four hours. Why don't we go to your mom's now?"

"Now?"

"Sure. There's nothing else to do before we have to get to the airport, right?"

The brunette smiles, moving in to capture her girlfriend's lips in a sweet, passionate kiss. "I can think of some things." she mumbles into Chloe's mouth, and she can feel Chloe grin against her as she moves to rest a hand on her thigh. Chloe's breath hitches as Beca's hand slowly makes it's way up her thigh, and she hesitates before pulling back and laughing at the devilish grin on Beca's face.

"Come on. We'll go say goodbye to your mom and drive to the airport."

* * *

_**4:48pm**_

Beca doesn't even bother knocking on the door of her old home, opting for opening the door and letting her and Chloe inside; and again, she doesn't even bother to take her shoes off as she makes her way to the bottom of the stairs to shout her mother.

Grace's footsteps are heard from upstairs, and Beca can tell that she's rushing about for something as she can hear clattering on the floor, and her feet seem to be running around frantically. Eventually, Grace appears at the top of the steps with a huge smile on her face, and she bounces down them with a bag in her hand.

"Chloe, hey!" she grins, moving in to hug the redhead, and Beca's mouth drops at her mother.

"Oh thanks mom, don't mind me. You know, your daughter." she jokes, and Grace winks at her as she pulls her in for a tight hug.

"How could I forget you baby?" she gushes, placing a sloppy kiss on Beca's cheek, and the brunette makes a disgusted face as she makes a scene of trying to wipe the kiss away.

"We just came to say goodbye." she mumbles, and Grace's face drops.

"You're not staying for dinner?"

Chloe and Beca both look at each other, and Chloe can almost read the message in Beca's eyes. The message telling her to say no because if they stay any longer, Grace probably won't let them go.

"We actually have a lot to do and we don't wanna miss our flight." Chloe says, and Grace nods her head in understanding.

"Well.. I got you both a gift."

"Oh Grace, you didn't have to-"

The redhead immediately stops as she sees her girlfriend snatch the gift from her mother's hand, mumbling a "oo, what is it?" and the redhead tries not to laugh at her eagerness. Beca's face turns confused though, as she pulls out a Christmas bauble with Princess Anna from Frozen on it. She turns it around, seeing that it reads 'Bechloe' on it as well.

"Bechloe?" Chloe asks, and Beca shakes her head incredulously at her mother.

"Yeah! It's your ship name! I put your names together!"

"Oh my gosh." Chloe giggles, and Beca rolls her eyes as she passes it to Chloe and moves in to hug her mother.

"Thank you mom."

Immediate tears form in Grace's eyes at the hidden sincerity in Beca's words. She looks over at Chloe, who motions towards the living room to give them both a bit of privacy, and her thank you comes as a little nod and a smile. So Chloe awkwardly shuffles into the living room, taking the gift with her as she observes it.

Grace sniffs up, smelling Beca's scent, and she feels Beca's arms tighten around her. She hugs back with twice as much fever, and she moves to place a kiss on her hairline. Beca's eyes squeeze shut as tears threaten to spill out. She let's out a breath of air and shakes her head with a sigh.

"I can't believe my baby's moving to Chicago all on her own." Grace sighs, not letting the tears fall just yet.

"Mom, I'm not a baby any more. And you know, I'm not moving on my own. I've got Chloe."

"I know but.." she pauses, pulling back so she can look at her daughter. "But you're moving without me. It's like, thousands of miles or something. We're.. dude, we're like a team." she laughs, shyly pushing Beca's arm as she wipes away a few tears, and Beca smiles up at her.

"You know you're welcome to visit whenever you want. It's only two hours on the plane."

"I know, I know. I'm just being silly."

"No, you're just being a mother."

Grace smiles and pulls Beca in for another hug, and the brunette laughs as she tightly wraps her arms around her mother. As if on cue, Chloe walks back in, but Beca can see that something seems to be wrong. She pulls back from her mom's embrace when she sees the tears in Chloe's eyes and a seemingly worried look on her face.

"Babe." she approaches the redhead, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, are you okay? What's happened?"

"I.." she pauses, shaking her head and looking up at the roof as she tries to keep the tears at bay. She breathes out a few times, wordlessly thanking Beca when she places a comforting hand on her back. She looks over at Grace, who seems to be waiting for her to speak, and then she looks at her girlfriend, who's eyes are full of worry.

Then she pulls out the bauble that Grace gave her.

And it's.. open?

Beca's eyes widen as her head snaps towards her mother, as if asking her what the hell to do right now. And Chloe's looking at her expectantly with tears in her eyes, and she doesn't know what to do or say.

"Shit."

Her hand moves to take the bauble off of Chloe, and Grace seems to be as still as a statue as she watches her daughter stare at the gift.

"Beca?"

"It wasn't supposed to turn out like this." she laughs nervously, weighing the bauble in her hand as she closes it. She opens it again, staring down at the object inside it. She shakes her head distractedly, and runs a hand through her hair.

"Beca." Chloe repeats, and the brunette looks at her, noticing the way she seems to be waiting. Waiting for her to do it.

"We were supposed to decorate the tree at our new house. Then you'd be like, 'oh we have to put your mom's gift on the tree' and then I'd go get it, and I'd do it then. I had the whole thing planned out and everything." she frowns, weighing the object in both hands.

"Beca, is this.. Oh my God-what are you doing?" her hand shoots to cover her mouth as Beca gets down on one knee. She shakes her head, whispering a "baby" as Beca wipes a tear from her eye.

"Chloe." Beca says as she looks up at her girlfriend, and Chloe's eyes gloss with tears as she senses the vulnerability in Beca's voice. "Chloe, you're.. you're my everything-Man, I'm sorry that this isn't as romantic as I was gonna make it." she turns around, looking at her mom who's standing with her face covered, only her eyes peeping out of the gaps in her fingers, and she laughs lightly before looking back up at the redhead.

"I knew that you wouldn't want a big dramatic proposal that includes a flash-mob or skywriting or something that would make it on YouTube. I figured that you'd be happy with just me and you. But now my mom's here." she smiles at the sound of Chloe's laugh as she wipes her tears. "I do hope it's good enough though, because I don't really have any other choice. I didn't really mean for you to find the ring inside the bauble. I thought it wasn't very obvious."

"I didn't mean to, I was just looking at it and-"

"-It's okay." Beca interrupts with a soft laugh, and Chloe can feel her stomach doing back flips as Beca takes one of her hands in hers. "You, Chloe.. You've managed to bring me so much joy and happiness. You helped me rediscover parts of myself I never thought I had lost. - Fuck, now I'm crying." she laughs nervously again, and Chloe gets down on her knees so she's level with her, and she brings her hand up to wipe the brunette's tears away.

"I want you to know just how much I love you." the brunette carries on with a choked sob, and she shakes her head unbelievably. "Man, get it together Beca." she says to herself, and Chloe giggles as she places both hands on Beca's shoulder. She looks down at the diamond encrusted ring, and then back up to look Beca in the eye.

"Chloe, I promise that no matter what happens, I'm always gonna be right here. Just like right now. I want to start a family with you when we move to Chicago. But I want to still be able to be spontaneous and do random shit like we've been doing for these past five years we've been together. I promise you that I will love you unconditionally, until the day I die. I promise to never stop chasing after you. Metaphorically _and_ literally."

The brunette gently takes the ring out of the box and holds it out in front of her. "This is a, um.. It's one of those Disney Princess rings, you know? Like, they do Cinderella and Ariel and Sleeping Beauty." Chloe nods in understanding, and Beca carries on with a shaky voice. "Well.. because, when we watched Frozen for the first time five years ago, you kinda reminded me of Anna. You're so.. lovable, and a happy, outgoing person. You love with all your heart, and I find that so inspiring. You're just like Anna, in the way that you'd do absolutely anything if it means other people being happy. So I, um.. I had this made especially. I actually only got it a few weeks ago because I had been saving for three years."

"Th-three years?"

"Yeah." she nods, staring straight ahead into Chloe's eyes, which are glossy and filled with so much emotion, that Beca's wondering how the hell she hasn't broken down crying yet. "I knew from the moment we met that I want to marry you, Chlo. But I was seventeen. I was so young. Then we dated for two years, and I was absolutely positive that I just.. that I **_needed_** to marry you. So here we are.. five years later, and my mind hasn't changed one single bit. I still want to be your wife. I want you to be mine. Forever. So even though it's kinda used in the wrong context.."

Chloe's eyes widen as Beca starts to sing, a huge grin forming on her face at the song.

"_**For the first time in forever, I'm getting what I'm dreaming of. A chance to change my lonely world, a chance to find true love.**_" she stops to wipe a tear and Chloe lets out a soft choked laugh. "_**I know it all ends tomorrow,so it has to be today. 'Cause for the first time in forever, for the first time in forever, nothing's in my way.**_"

She takes hold of Chloe's hand again, and the redhead's grip tightens when she feels Beca's hand shaking.

"Chloe. Will you marry me?"

Instantly, the brunette is tackled to the floor, a mop of red hair in her face as Chloe plants loving kisses all over her face and neck. She laughs loudly, and she can hear Chloe crying through each kiss as she rubs her hands up her back and hugs her tightly. Eventually, Chloe pulls back, yet still keeping their faces close, and the brunette sits up and pulls them so they're standing up. They almost forget about Grace until her muffled crying can be heard, and they both turn to see her throw her arms out to the side and give them an expectant look.

"Well?!" she asks, looking at Chloe, and the redhead's eyes widen as she realizes she hasn't answered Beca yet. She turns to her, not noticing the loving way in which Beca was looking at her when she wasn't looking.

"Of course I'll marry you."

Beca's smile that adorns her face is big enough to resemble a giddy little school girl, and Chloe reciprocates the same smile, if not an even bigger one. Their bodies clash together in a tight embrace, and Beca places a kiss on Chloe's cheek, then another on her temple, and another on her ear.

"I can't believe you used our favorite movie to propose." Chloe grins, and Beca rolls her eyes halfheartedly.

"We would have been watching it while we decorated the tree, then I would have proposed then. But no, you had to go and figure out why the bauble was so heavy didn't you?"

Chloe grins an even bigger grin as she tightens her hold on Beca. They pull apart again, but their bodies are still pressed against each other as Beca takes Chloe's left hand and slowly slides the ring on her finger.

Chloe's eyes seem to sparkle just like the ring, and Grace can't help the excited squeal escape her lips as she quickly moves in and embraces the both of them, planting a kiss on each of their foreheads.

"My babies!" she squeaks, and they all laugh together as they hug each other tightly. They eventually pull away, and Chloe turns to show Grace the ring, even though she has seen it a million times before. They chat idly about it, and Beca finds herself watching from the side as her wife-to-be holds onto her mother's arms, and they talk and laugh together.

Their laughter is background music as she thinks about the past five years with Chloe. All those walls she had previously built up? Gone. Knocked down with absolutely no debris left at all. The social anxiety? Not completely gone, but Chloe seems to have helped her even more than any meds ever could. The only way she can explain this is by saying that she is completely and utterly blessed. Blessed to have such a wonderful best friend that she can now call her fiance. Blessed to have met this woman five years ago at a Christmas party that her mother held. Blessed to be in love with such an amazing, genuine and beautiful human being.

And another way to describe this state of affairs?

A true miracle.

* * *

**A/N: And another story finished! Honestly, I can't get over how much people are liking my stories, it's amazing. This chapter was pretty emotional, but I had this idea since the very beginning and I couldn't wait to write it! Hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. (In also hope you enjoyed the Frozen part of it. I'm obsessed with that movie and I thought it'd be cute to incorporate it in there seeing as it's the only movie that Beca actually enjoyed.) I'm pretty sure this is one of my favorites because it has no angst in haha. Anyway, let me know what you think! And thanks to everyone for reading/reviewing/favoriting!**


End file.
